The Insanity Revelation
by Self-Defeating
Summary: What happens when the germaphobe Sheldon Cooper meets a new psychologist living in his apartment and working in a facility that he finds disturbing? Will her charm and smarts be enough to drag him out of his science-strict life? Little does he know, this mysterious seductress has plenty of secrets up her sleeve. M for future lemons and acts of self-violence. Sheldon/OC.
1. Introductions

**This is more of a little experiment that I'm fiddling around with. I apologize in advanced for the lack of 'intelligent' talk throughout the story. Obviously, I am not an individual with a PhD in the sciences, I'm just a high school student soon to graduate. This is for entertainment purposes only. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory, or their characters. I only own my OC, Doctor Cylestia 'Lesti" Rose. **

* * *

Doctor Sheldon Cooper stood in front of his white board, contemplating the long equation written in red in the very middle. He had stood there longer than he should have, partly because of his inability to efficiently solve it, and the fact that Leonard was not home yet with the dinner for the evening. Howard and Raj were soon due to arrive, ready to stuff themselves full of pizza on the Thursday. Penny would hopefully not be joining them tonight due to her shift at The Cheesecake Factory. The woman needed to learn how to support herself.

Leonard suddenly walked into the room, slightly out of breath and closing the door behind him. He collapsed onto the couch, Sheldon turning on him. "Where have you been? Two hours have passed since you were supposed to be back with the pizza."

Leonard rolled his eyes, a smile playing on his face. "I was helping the new girl move in."

"New girl?" Sheldon repeated. "And what makes said girl 'new'? Is she new to the apartment, the community, the university, the country, the continent, the American lifestyle?"

"She's new to the apartment." Leonard sighed. "Moved into 5B, right above Penny."

"Oh, well at least management has finally found a poor victim to live in 5B while Penny spends the majority of her time being overly loud and annoying directly underneath. It's a wonder we can tolerate it."

Sheldon glanced at his board before shaking his head and looking back at Leonard. "So do you have dinner?"

"No." He answered, standing up. "I was with Cylestia for the last two hours."

"Quite a unique name." Sheldon contemplated. "But that is still not an excuse for you to return with no food. Please don't tell me you're going to hit on this woman like you did with Penny when she first moved in."

Leonard stared at Sheldon before standing and heading towards the kitchen. After lugging up heavy boxes and furniture, with the help of Cylestia and her moving crew, along with Sheldon bombarding him, he needed a drink.

"Do you know anything about this woman?" Sheldon asked.

"She's a psychologist from England who got transferred to work at the new insane asylum they're opening."

"She works at an insane asylum?" Sheldon exclaimed. Crazy people were very messy and full of germs indeed. He never particularly found individuals with mental illnesses to be interesting. If anything, he felt slight pity of them, seeing as they couldn't help missing out on so much intelligence in the world.

"Yeah, you should be admitted." Leonard muttered, pouring himself a glass of wine.

"I am not crazy!" Sheldon sneered. "My mother had me tested."

A soft knock came from the door and Sheldon whipped to look at it, not recognizing the sound at all. His friends had distinct knocking patterns, and Penny just walked right in. This person was definitely new.

"It's open, come on in." Leonard called before Sheldon had a say in it. The door opened and a woman with long black hair and bright hazel eyes stepped through, closing the door softly behind her. She was clad in a simple black tank top, dark denim shorts and black heels to match. Sheldon compared her style to Penny's, however it was not exactly the same. "Done packing?"

"Yes, thank you." She said, the sound of her English accent rolling off her tongue and drifting sweetly into Sheldon's ears. He had to admit, the sound was highly pleasant and something new to him. "Your help was unnecessary Leonard, you already knew the moving men were there too."

"Anything to help a lady move in." He smiled. "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure." She smiled then turned her attention to Sheldon. Hazel eyes met blue and they looked at each other. "Doctor Cooper, it's an honour to meet you. Many people talk of a child prodigy where I am from."

"Yes, of course they would." Sheldon said smugly. "And where is it, exactly, you are from?"

"Coventry, in England." She answered and extended her hand. "Doctor Cylestia Rose."

Sheldon eyed her hand before slowly extending his own and clasping hers, shaking it up and down once before letting go. Surprisingly, he did not feel the sudden urge to sanitize his hands. "Doctor? Leonard, you never told me she was a doctor."

"I didn't know that myself." Leonard said, walking over and handing a glass of wine to Cylestia. "I just thought you had a Master's."

"Oh no, I have my PhD." She smiled, taking a sip, her red lips pressed onto the glass lightly, her tongue pushing off it after she swallowed. "I would be devastated if I only stopped at my Master's."

"Tell that to Wolowitz." Sheldon muttered and sat down in his spot.

"Well, I just came to thank you again for helping quicken my moving process." Cylestia smiled, looking at Sheldon from the corner of her eye. "Shall I buy you two dinner?"

"Why him, he didn't help." Leonard muttered and Cylestia giggled, the sound like bells to both men.

"I don't mind." She insisted, taking another sip of her drink.

"Raj and Howard will be coming over soon, I don't think you would like to buy dinner for them, you haven't met them." Sheldon piped up. "Although this would all be unnecessary if Leonard had just went to pick up the pizza like he was supposed to. It's throwing our entire Thursday night off track."

"I don't mind buying you dinner." She repeated, downing her wine and setting the glass on the table. "Really."

"No, no, no." Sheldon pulled his wallet out, shuffling through the bills and handing them to Cylestia. "Here. You buy the amount for Leonard, myself and yourself, and here is the rest for our friends."

"You don't have to do that, Sheldon."

"Yes, I do." He insisted and shoved the money in her hand. "Tonight we eat pizza from Giacomo's. Make sure mine has sausage, mushrooms and light olives. I will be quite disappointed if you don't."

"Not to worry, Doctor Cooper, I will take extra measures to insure your order." Cylestia nodded, smiling in assurance. "Any preference for you, Leonard? And for your friends?"

"Pepperoni is fine for the rest of us." Leonard replied.

"Well, I'd better get changed out of these slightly sweaty clothes and get the food." She said before waving off to the two and disappearing out the door. Sheldon watched her leave and once the door shut, a smile crept onto his face.

"What are you smiling at?" Leonard asked with a raised brow.

Sheldon looked at him, immediately settling into an emotionless expression. "She calls me _Doctor_ Cooper. You should learn a thing or two about respect from that woman."


	2. Pizza and Cocoa

**I appreciate the reviews so far, thank you. Here's part two~**

* * *

Walking up the many stairs, Cylestia knocked on the door of 4A, many boxes of pizza in her arms. The door opened for her and soon the boxes were lifted from her grasp, Leonard bringing them to the coffee table. "Thank you, darling." Cylestia said gratefully, shutting the door.

"Well hello there." Howard said, standing up from the couch, he held his hand out, turning her hand over so he could place a light kiss on it. "Howard Wolowitz, engineer. I'm currently working on a few things that are currently up in space for the International Space Station." He looked her up and down, Cylestia having changed into a black skirt and dark blue dress shirt with short sleeves.

Cylestia giggled, pulling her hand away. "As you already know, this is Doctor Cylestia Rose." Sheldon introduced for her, earning a glance from her and everyone in the group, save for Howard.

"And what is it that you do, when someone of your beauty should be touring the world as a model?" Howard said in a flirty tone.

"I'm the head psychologist at the new mental asylum opening up." She smiled, amused at how much effort this man was putting into hitting on her.

The Indian man beside Howard leaned over to him, whispering in his ear. "Grayson Asylum, right?" Howard asked and she nodded. "This is Rajesh Koothrappali, Raj for short."

"Don't be too offended that he doesn't talk to you, he has a problem talking to women." Leonard said, handing out plates.

"Ah, I see individuals like you quite a lot." Cylestia said with a sudden spark of excitement. "Shame you can't talk to me at least; I could fix you right up. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Raj."

Again, the man leaned over to whisper in Howard's ear. He rolled his eyes, looking at her. "He says he likes your accent. I'm betting because that means he isn't the only one in this room who's from another country."

"I'm flattered." She smiled again, Raj smiling widely at her. Howard sighed, sitting down on the end of the couch as Raj sat on the floor, leaving an empty seat between Howard and Sheldon.

Sheldon opened the box that was specified to not be pepperoni or cheese, smiling as he looked at the pizza within. "Pleased?" Cylestia asked, sitting beside him on the couch.

"Yes!" He grinned. "Exactly what I specified. Well done, Doctor Rose. I wouldn't mind you joining us every Thursday for pizza now."

"Thank you for your praise, Doctor Cooper." She smiled, taking the box with cheese and opening the lid. Sheldon's smile widened at the sound of her calling him 'doctor'. It seemed to grow even wider, as well as everyone's eyebrows rising upwards as she pulled a small bottle of hand sanitizer from her pocket, squirting some into her hand and rubbing it on before touching her food. Sheldon looked thoroughly impressed.

As the group dug in, discussion started between the four men, save for Raj while he communicated through Howard. Cylestia made as little input as possible, feeling it wasn't her place to interrupt. She had already somehow ended up eating dinner with them, she didn't want to be intruding too much.

"Hopefully after this meal I can get back to working on the equation I so desperately would have finished had someone not be completely late without dinner." Sheldon finished off whatever current topic was being discussed.

"I told you, I was helping Cylestia move in." Leonard defended.

"Oh, so you moved in?" Howard asked and Cylestia nodded.

"Just upstairs, 5B." She muttered, finishing off her food and placing the plate on the table.

"So what are you going to be doing until the asylum opens up?" Leonard asked.

"Well obviously in order to open, we need patients." She explained, happy to get into discussion of her work. Most people would think what she did was foolish, but it was absolutely fascinating to her. "We already have everything up and working, a few patients admitted already. Seeing as we haven't opened up to the public yet and very few staff members are more than capable of handling our four or so patients, the higher authority, including myself, have been granted a small break. I've spent most of it settling in."

"Do you not know anyone in LA?" Leonard asked and she shook her head. "Well hey, look at this, we're your first friends."

Sheldon looked up, setting his empty plate on the table as well. "Now Leonard, we would have to boot out another member of our current group in order to make room for Cylestia."

"Nonsense." Cylestia and Leonard said at the same time, Cylestia saying it with a smile while Leonard said it with a frown.

"If my addition to your group of friends is intruding, Doctor Cooper, then I won't participate." She said genuinely, no sign of offense, hurt or hate in her voice. Everyone was silent and her hazel eyes bore into Sheldon's blue ones again, the two having a sort of staring contest.

Suddenly he broke out into a smile. "Of course I would like you to join us, Doctor Rose. Your company so far has proved to be quite pleasing."

She smiled as well. "I am glad you think so. I'm quite surprised I have friends already, I've only met you all less than twenty-four hours ago and you're already so welcoming."

"Who could refuse such a lovely lady?" Howard grinned, the boys rolling their eyes.

"Now, now, don't scare her off!" Sheldon defended. "She is not here for you to just hit on, Wolowitz."

Another silence seemed to loom over them, everyone except Cylestia surprised that he defended her.

It was broken when the door opened, a blonde woman walking through the door. "Woo! Hey guys! Ooh, is there still pizza?"

Relief washed over the entire group and Leonard's face lit up. Sheldon scowled. "Of course, Penny comes and steals all our food, like always. I vote her out."

"Shush." Leonard warned. "Penny, help yourself."

"Gladly." She smiled and noticed Cylestia. "Hi there."

"Hello." She smiled, extending her hand out towards Penny. "I'm Cylestia, I moved to the apartment just above yours, I believe."

"Oh, cool!" Penny grinned, shaking her hand with unnecessary enthusiasm. "I'm Penny!"

"Pleasure to meet you." Cylestia smiled, the happy mood radiating off the woman rubbing onto her. Penny sat down on the arm of the chair Leonard was sitting on, biting down on her fill of pizza.

"What brings you to LA?" She asked while chewing.

"She's a psychologist at the new asylum opening up." Howard answered for her.

"Cool!" Penny grinned. "Have you known these guys a long time? They haven't mentioned you."

"Oh, no." Cylestia shook her head. "As far as knowing anyone in this room, I've really only read up on Doctor Cooper here. Everyone else, I just met today."

"And you're already eating with us?" Penny exclaimed. "Wow! Sheldon must really like you to approve of you already!"

A slight blush crept onto Cylestia's cheeks and she raised a brow, looking at Sheldon. He glared at Penny and stood up, clearing the table of the dirty plates. "May I offer you a beverage, Doctor Rose, seeing as it is the least I can do personally as a 'welcome to the apartment and thanks for running to get our dinner, seeing as you are our new friend addition' act of kindness."

"How charming, Sheldon." She smiled, standing up. "Do you have cocoa? Made with milk?"

He grinned. "Two cocoas coming right up."

Penny looked absolutely shocked and turned to the others in the group, who looked just as surprised as her.


	3. Twang

**Reviews encourage me to update faster, thank you to everyone who has left a comment. **

* * *

"Did you _see_ that?" Penny exclaimed. After finishing her cocoa with Sheldon while the two talked on about his theories she had read about, Cylestia retired back to her apartment, Sheldon heading to bed.

"He's really tolerable of her." Leonard nodded.

"He's more than tolerable." Howard mused. "I think Sheldon just found out what his penis is for."

"No way." Penny frowned.

"Well who wouldn't be turned on by a woman like that!" Howard exclaimed. "Roaawr."

"I've never seen Sheldon act so nice to someone before." Penny muttered.

"He especially likes how she calls him 'doctor'." Leonard added to the discussion.

"Oh sweetie, it's more than that." Penny suddenly broke out into a grin. "Sheldon liiiiikes Cylestiaaaa!"

Raj began whispering furiously in Howard's ear. "Does he even know what liking a girl feels like? What if he doesn't know?"

"The woman's a psychologist, she'll help him through it." Penny waved her hand. "That is, if he confesses to liking her!"

"Sheldon hates everything that has to do with a degree in the arts." Leonard recalled. "Seeing as Psychology is categorized under the 'Arts' program, I'm surprised he hasn't said anything about it, too."

"Eep!" Penny squealed, happy in her chair. "Sheldon's gonna have a girlfriend!"

The others rolled their eyes, not believing Sheldon was the type to start falling in love, but his behaviour had been out of his ordinary Sheldon-like attitude.

* * *

The next morning Cylestia woke up feeling very pleased about her move to Pasadena. On the first day of her arrival, she had already gained five friends, one of them being _the_ Doctor Sheldon Cooper. She dreamt about meeting him ever since she read one of his many papers online, and fell in love with his mind. While spending time with him, she found him even more intriguing in his unusual ways of responding to things. She absolutely loved the way his deep blue eyes bore into hers, while his lips parted as words of his papers carried a soft sound to her ears.

Negative word went around as well concerning Sheldon's behaviour, and it was something Cylestia would have loved to do- study the brain of a genius.

Seeing as the asylum had not opened yet and Leonard had been distracted by his friends last night and hadn't fixed up her new office, Cylestia decided to get some groceries. After taking a shower and throwing on a pair of shorts and a simple tshirt, she pulled her hair up into a damp bun, grabbing her car keys and purse.

Closing her door, she made it down one flight of stairs before being halted. "Well, what a great way to start my morning!" She grinned, obviously over-exaggerating her joy. "Good morning, Doctor Cooper!"

Sheldon turned around as Leonard locked the door behind them. "Ah, good morning Doctor Rose. I assume you had a nice sleep?"

Leonard raised a brow at Sheldon saying such a thing, especially to someone he just met. He hardly cared at all. For Leonard, an agreement stating that Sheldon had to ask at least once a day how his day was had to be signed in order to ever hear that question from him. "Why yes, I did." Cylestia smiled, making her way over to them. "Good morning, Leonard."

"Morning Lesti." He muttered. "Is it ok if I call you that? Penny sort of made it up for you last night."

"No problem at all." She smiled and the three of them made their way down the stairs. "Where are you two headed?"

"Work at the university." Sheldon answered, making his way down the stairs beside her as Leonard led the way. "And yourself? You have no obligations to work today, I believe."

"I'm going grocery shopping." She replied, twirling her car keys in her fingers. "I really need to get food in my home."

"A wise choice, seeing as storing refrigerated, day-old leftovers from our dinner of the previous night could prove to be highly unhealthy to your diet and well-being."

Cylestia looked up at him and smiled brightly. "Thank you, Sheldon. No one has ever put it to me like that before."

"No surprise." He muttered, holding the door as Leonard pulled it open. "Ladies first."

"Thank you, such a gentleman." She stepped through and Sheldon followed her.

"Mary Cooper raised a boy with proper manners for those who deserve it." He muttered, his Texan twang settling in. Cylestia felt a pleasant tingle go up her spine at the sound.

At Sheldon's statement, Leonard almost turned around but continued his way to the car, pretending to have no interest in the conversation.

"Your Texan twang is quite pleasant to the ear." Cylestia muttered.

"I hardly think so." Sheldon shook his head, his voice going back to his Texas-free tone. Cylestia blushed a little, stopping at her car door, which was right behind Leonard's. The black coat shined in the sunlight, and Leonard admired it briefly before Sheldon scolded him for it. "Really Leonard, any more hesitation and we'll be late for work."

"Do you guys need anything for me to pick up?" Cylestia asked, tossing her purse into the passenger's seat and pulling sunglasses from her pocket.

"No, that's fine, thanks though." Leonard insisted.

"I wouldn't mind some more herbal tea." Sheldon said and Leonard glared at him.

"Sheldon, we don't need her going around doing our dirty work for us."

"I don't mind, Leonard." Cylestia insisted, leaning against the door and smiling at Sheldon sweetly. "Any preference?"

"Anything with a bit of lemon." Sheldon grinned, and Cylestia swore she could stay in that moment for the rest of the day. His entire face seemed to light up and the sunlight brought out the blue in his eyes. "Thank you, Doctor Rose."

"Anything for you, Doctor Cooper." She smirked with a flirty tone and pulled her shades on, climbing into the car and shutting the door before anything could be said. Sheldon froze in his place, watching as Cylestia started her car and drove off, waving to the both of them. The tone in her voice had dropped slightly and her words bounced around in his head.

"Sheldon!" Leonard snapped, bringing him back to reality. "We're gonna be late for work."


	4. Entertainment

_Knock knock knock._

"Cylestia."

_Knock knock knock._

"Cylestia."

_Knock knock knock._

"Cylestia."

Opening her door, Cylestia looked up at the eyes of Sheldon Cooper. An immediately smile came onto her lips. "Good afternoon, Doctor Cooper. Please, come in."

"Thank you." Sheldon nodded, stepping into her new home. She shut the door behind him and he looked around. Boxes were still all over the place, but her furniture was set out, a long coffee table in the middle of the room. Across from the couches, her entertainment system remained pushed against the wall, obviously not set up. "Do you require assistance setting that up?" He asked, pointing towards it.

"Leonard was going to set that up for me after he finished with my office, but he hasn't got around to it yet." She answered from the kitchen, pulling out the box of tea she bought for him.

"If Leonard promised you to do so, he should go through with that." Sheldon frowned.

Cylestia giggled softly, walking towards him and handing him the box. "I can last a few more days without anything set up. I'd do it myself but seeing as I have a limited knowledge of efficiently setting up technology that is not part of an asylum lab, it could take me a while."

"Allow me to assist you then." He said, placing the box on the coffee table and immediately heading towards the many electronics against the wall. He stared at it for a few seconds before turning to the door. "I'll be getting some tools from my apartment. In the meantime, could you prepare some tea? I would love some."

"Of course." She smiled, taking the box again and heading back to the kitchen. "I appreciate it, Sheldon."

He merely nodded before leaving. Ten minutes passed before Sheldon came back, a large toolbox that looked like it hadn't seen the light of day in a while in his arms. "Your current entertainment system is absolutely horrid. The setup is so old fashioned and common that it fails to deliver more-than-efficient sound quality and pixel quality. Adjustments will make it far better."

"And you're sure you don't mind doing this?" Cylestia raised a brow. "You don't have to do this, Sheldon."

"Nonsense!" He exclaimed, getting on his knees where the boxed up entertainment system was. "Did you brew that tea?"

"Yes." She rushed towards the kitchen, pouring boiled water in Sheldon's mug and carefully brought it to him, setting it on a coaster on the coffee table. Sheldon eyed it, brows raising in pleasant surprise at the sight of the coaster. This woman appeared to be clean, judging from the coaster alone. With the exception of the boxes and groceries lying about, he didn't feel the urge to sudden clean the place. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, just let the genius attend to his work." Sheldon muttered, eyeing her stereo before diving at the setup instructions and diagram. He took a pencil from his toolbox, furiously writing all over it.

"Well if that is all, I'll let you get to it, Doctor Cooper." Cylestia smiled. "May I get you something to eat?"

"Not necessary." He muttered, never faltering from his work. "It is not yet time for me to eat dinner yet."

"Perhaps an exception?"

Sheldon looked up at her with a sudden alarmed and piercing expression. Cylestia raised a brow and shook her head, a ghost of a smile creeping onto her lips. She opened her mouth to say something before a knock on the door called for her attention. The second she looked away from him, Sheldon resumed working, caring very little for who was at the door.

Opening it, Cylestia smiled. "Hello, Penny, Leonard."

"Hey." Penny walked in with a contagious smile on her face, Leonard following. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the bar with me?"

"Right now?" Penny nodded furiously, Cylestia laughing slightly. "Why not. I could use a break."

"Leonard! You need to march yourself into that office and set it up!" Sheldon demanded from his spot on the floor. "Promising things to women and not going through with it, no wonder you and Penny broke up."

Leonard rolled his eyes and Cylestia raised a brow, amused by this fact. She was also surprised at how blunt Sheldon was being, whether he did it on purpose or not. "Sorry Lesti." Leonard mumbled.

"No problem." She smiled, then turned to Penny. "I'll change and we can get going."

"Awesome!" Penny grinned. "I'll be back in twenty minutes."

Watching her skip out the door, Leonard turned to Cylestia. "This office I need to set up?"

"Directly to the right there." Cylestia motioned to the long hall and the first door that was slightly ajar. "I appreciate the help, both of you."

"It gives me something to do, no need for thanks." Sheldon said and Cylestia smiled to herself, walking to her room.

Leonard looked in Sheldon's direction the second Cylestia closed her bedroom door. "How did you end up over here?"

"I asked her to buy me tea this morning, if you remember correctly. And if you don't, I highly recommend you see her and get your short-term memory checked out."

"And setting up?"

"The mess was atrocious and her unassembled entertainment system was metaphorically calling me to set it up, to much higher standards than the Swedish or whoever designed this thing intended." Sheldon played around with the stereo before standing up and carrying it onto the wooden structure against the wall. "On top of that, she mentioned how you have yet to set up her office, and the woman does need to browse the internet and keep records of her work somehow."

"Right." Leonard nodded and disappeared into the room.

When Penny came back, she let herself in without a knock, making Sheldon roll his eyes. She adapted her "entering anyways" routine everywhere. "Lesti!" The blonde called, leaning against the wall in her tight black pants and bright blue tank top.

Cylestia walked out of her room and into the area, grinning at Penny. Sheldon looked up at the sound of her feet, and his jaw fell. "Oh my."


	5. Drunken State

**Much thanks for all the reviews, especially to Laurenmlbc for the fabulous feedback and comments for all the chapters so far :) Enjoy~**

* * *

A smirk crept onto Cylestia's face as she stood before Sheldon, tight black dress hugging every curve on her body. Her black garter keeping her stockings up was slightly visible, sitting snuggly on her thigh. Her black locks were framed around her face in slightly wavy tresses, her hazel eyes accented by her black eyeliner.

"Damn, you look hot!" Penny exclaimed, snapping Sheldon from his trance. He had never felt this way about a woman before. Normally he wouldn't even glance at what Penny was wearing, or any other female for that matter, not even his sister. He had absolutely no interest in girls wearing revealing clothes, or why they would anyways. He did not find the need to continuously stare at them to come to a conclusion to his questions, unlike how he usually did with his work.

"Are you ready to go?" Cylestia asked, grabbing her essentials from the coffee table and placing it into her black clutch. Penny nodded and headed out the door without another word. Cylestia caught Sheldon's eye as she stopped at the doorway, leaning against the frame as she put her weight on her right foot, clad with a black stiletto shoe. "Help yourself to anything if you feel hungry."

Sheldon stared at her, contemplating in his head how a woman he just met had got his attention without him deciding she was someone to even pay attention to. He didn't say a word, blue eyes scanning every inch of her. Another smirk appeared on her face and she bit her lip, coated with a layer of red lipstick. Sheldon decided at that moment that red was his new favourite colour. "I'll see you later, Doctor Cooper." Her voice went down a few tones and she eyed him with piercing bedroom eyes. Sheldon stared at her, a tight feeling coming from his navel to his chest, making his breath quicken for a second. She winked at him before leaving the apartment, shutting the door behind her.

The club that Penny took Cylestia to was packed, but not so much that it was difficult to move. Bodies were all over the place, either dancing or drinking or ground up against someone else's. Right away the two women sat at the bar, sipping on their drinks and quickly moving up to shots, going on the journey to being drunk.

"What was Sheldon doing in your apartment?" Penny asked as she waved for the bartender to give them another round of shots.

"He came over for his tea since he requested it from me this morning." Cylestia replied, smiling and nodding her head in thanks as the brunette bartender handed her a shot and Penny the other. "He saw that everything wasn't exactly set up in my apartment and insisted on setting it up himself."

"He volunteered himself?" Penny asked with a shocked expression and she nodded, downing her drink. "Damn! You must really have an effect on him! I think he likes you!"

"_The_ Sheldon Cooper, like me?" Cylestia raised her brows in disbelief. "Highly unlikely. Why would he?"

"No clue but ever since you got here, he's already been acting strange."

"Really?" Cylestia pondered this thought. If only she knew Sheldon personally before, then she could compare these so called 'strange acts' and see what his emotions and mind were doing.

"Do you like spending time with him?" Penny's question surprised Cylestia.

"Well yes I suppose I do. He's Doctor Sheldon Cooper, theoretical physicist."

"No, not in the smart scientific way!" Penny waved her arms, motioning for more shots and in a motion that what Cylestia assumed was not correct. "Do you like him? Like like him?"

Cylestia pursed her lips, staring at the shot that was placed in front of her. Did she actually? Ever since she got into university, she looked up to Sheldon Cooper because of his mind and research. He was inspiring to her, but now that they knew each other, did she want more? "I don't know." She answered honestly. "I am quite drawn to him, but I always believed that was because he is an inspiration to me."

"Oh please, I saw how you were seducing him in the doorway." Penny grinned after downing her shot again. "You can't fool me! You want him. Doctor Lesti Rose wants Doctor Crazy-Pants Sheldon Cooper!"

"'Crazy'?" Cylestia repeated.

"Oh yeah, once you get to know him, he's insane." She rolled her eyes, words slurring already.

"Fascinating." Cylestia's mood seemed to lighten up. "I would love to explore Sheldon's mind- it seems so interesting."

"Or you might end up admitting him into your hospital." Penny said before standing up and making her way to the dance floor. Cylestia grinned, downing her shot and joining her new drunk friend.

* * *

Leonard had finished up with Celosia's office, which wasn't so hard when you had nothing to do but set it up for two to three hours. Sheldon had also finished her entertainment system and spent ten minutes trying to find his new spot in her apartment. Once he found it he wouldn't budge, sipping his now cold tea.

The sound of a key being jammed into the lock made him look up and after a few moments of what sounded like struggle, Cylestia practically fell inside, holding the door for balance as she pulled the key out and shut the door with her foot, leaning against it. The smell of alcohol radiated off of her but Sheldon was surprised to see it smelt like berries as well.

Cylestia looked over at Sheldon in her drunken gaze. "Oh hey! What are you still doing here, silly?"

"You were not home and I did not have your key." Sheldon said logically, noting right away that she was drunk. "Leaving your door unlocked and unattended would not be wise, seeing as Pasadena can be quite dangerous and can attract robbers. I have experience in this. So, I decided to wait until you came home."

Cylestia pouted and threw her clutch onto the table, throwing herself onto the couch beside Sheldon. "That's so sweet of you, Sheldon!" She exclaimed, looking up at him. He felt his breathing stop for a split second as their eyes connected, and it seemed as if time had stopped right there. Cylestia was captivated by his bright blue eyes, temporarily being taken out of her drunken state. She didn't have nearly as much as Penny did, and had a higher alcohol tolerance, but her mind was still fuzzy and she wasn't her usual self.

"Well seeing as you are home now, I do believe I'll retire to my own apartment." Sheldon muttered, breaking their eye contact to stare at the new entertainment system he had set up. "It is almost midnight and I have a scheduled time to wake up tomorrow."

He froze when Cylestia's hand crept up onto his arm, keeping him in place. He felt a warmth emitting from where she touched him and he looked back at her, settling back into the couch. She grinned, standing before him, her eyes boring down into his. "I must thank you for setting up my entertainment system, Doctor Cooper." She said in the seductive tone she had used earlier. Her hands moved slowly towards the area above his knees, and Sheldon felt his jeans begin to tighten. The feeling was strange but not unfamiliar to him. The only other time he had experienced this was when him and Leonard attempted to donate sperm to the sperm bank many years ago.

For the first time in a long time, Sheldon Cooper was rendered speechless. A beautiful, intelligent woman had him in her apartment, pinned to the couch with nothing but her voice and her hands gently on his thighs. In any situation, he would have bolted out of there, but for some reason his mind was telling him that if he did that, he would instantly regret it.

Normally, Cylestia wouldn't do anything like this either, but the alcohol along with Penny and her talking about her desire for Sheldon all night was bubbling inside of her and boosting her confidence level. If ever she was going to seduce Doctor Sheldon Cooper, she would do it now, and if he hated it, she could have something to blame.

She bent over, closing in on his face and stopped when they were staring at each other, noses almost touching and lips inches apart. Her hands moved higher without her knowledge and Sheldon held his breath, not daring to move. Her dress dropped slightly at the chest and Sheldon had a perfect view of her cleavage, and with a daring glance, he looked at the sight before looking back up at Cylestia's eyes. A growing smirk made its way onto her lips and she licked them slowly, her tongue flicking out to each end as she bit her lower lip afterwards.

An involuntary gasp made its way out of Sheldon's mouth and Cylestia's smirk grew, her left hand going up to touch his neck. Her fingers grazed against his ear and they stared at each other, none of them sure of what was going to happen but also hoping something would. It was surprising that no one pulled back, and in the back of Sheldon's mind, he realized at this moment he was not afraid of germs or his feelings getting in the way of his work- he just wanted this moment and he didn't want it to end.

His hands moved up slowly and his fingers grazed her hip before a sharp knocking on the door broke them both out of their trance, Cylestia jumping back and running into the table, the sharp corner hitting her in the back. Any harder and she was almost sure that the wood would have pierced into her skin.

_Like a blade would._

She spaced out on the sudden thoughts and stiffened, the sudden urge to hold something sharp in her fingers a sudden desire- one that she hadn't experienced in many years.


	6. The Morning After

Sheldon cursed aloud at the interruption but it seemed like it wasn't heard by Cylestia. He looked up at the woman who had placed her hands all over him seconds before and she was frozen against her coffee table, the corner stabbed into her back as her eyes spaced out and stared at the wall. "Cylestia…" Sheldon muttered softly, suddenly scared if she was hurt.

She blinked and slowly turned to him, coming back to the current situation." Come in." She said hoarsely before clearing her throat. "It's open."

Leonard opened the door and Sheldon visibly frowned. The man stopped at the doorway, seeing Cylestia dressed in a tight black dress against her coffee table and Sheldon sitting on her couch, glaring at him. Obviously he had interrupted something, and it was something Penny was ranting on about downstairs.

"Is there something you need, Leonard?" Cylestia asked, the tone in her voice tired and slightly slurred. She moved from the table towards him, Sheldon eyeing her back. There was no visible sign she had gotten hurt and the area of fabric at her backside was only interrupted by a small crease where the corner had hit her. Relief washed over Sheldon.

"Penny's downstairs talking on and on hysterically and I was wondering if you have any aspirin or coffee that I can give to her?" Leonard asked, feeling guilty that he had interrupted something. He could tell from both individuals that his presence was untimely and disruptive.

"Yes, I have some." Cylestia muttered and motioned to the kitchen, too tired to get anything herself. "Help yourself."

"Thanks." Leonard smiled and hurriedly made his way to the kitchen, not even looking at the two and getting what he wanted. "Sorry to bother you." He said and left without another word.

Cylestia sighed and set a hand to her forehead, seeing everything double up and blur around her. "Should I prepare you some coffee?" Sheldon suddenly offered, noting her change in physical behaviour.

She looked at him and smiled, shaking her head. Sheldon stood up and walked towards her, setting his hands on her arms. "You have had a lot to drink, haven't you?"

"Not as much as Penny." She said with a tired tone and she looked up at Sheldon. She took a step towards him and pressed herself against his chest, feeling the sudden urge to tear his clothes off and take him on the floor right then and there.

To her dismay, Sheldon turned her around, pushing her towards her bedroom. She was obviously tired and drunk and needed to be taken care of and put to bed before he went home. If he left her in her state right now, he wouldn't be able to sleep at all. "Sheldon, what are you doing?"

"I am going to make sure you change and are tucked into bed." He said simply and they entered her room. It was spacious and very clean, everything set out. The walls were a light blue and her bed was queen sized with dark red covers. _Silk_. Sheldon noticed this and smiled slightly, seeing the shade of it was the same as her lipstick.

"You're going to make sure I change?" She grinned and turned around to face him as Sheldon shuffled through her drawers, pulling out the first night gown he saw- which was unfortunately a short green night dress that was made of the same fabric as the bed sheets.

"That is correct." He said before staring at her and contemplating what to do.

"Are you going to strip me yourself?" She smirked and the straps of her dress fell off her shoulder. "Or would you like me to do it for you?"

Sheldon felt the tightness in his pants grow and he took her hand, placing the nightgown in her fingers. "I'll prepare you some cocoa."

He left the room quickly and busied himself in the kitchen, trying to calm himself. This woman was so different. She had such an effect on him that he didn't know any human could. He liked it.

After twenty minutes, Sheldon walked into Cylestia's room, seeing her changed and ready for bed. She sat on the edge of it, staring at the ground in a drunken daze. She looked up at the smell of cocoa and took it gratefully, sipping it as Sheldon sat beside her, watching her drink it all. It was odd being in her room, and they had just met each other. As his palm brushed against the silk, he felt how smooth it was, and was absolutely amazed. He wouldn't mind sleeping on fabric like this.

"Thank you for the cocoa, Sheldon." Cylestia murmured, setting the empty mug on her night side table. She looked into his eyes and he stared down at her, seeing how the sexually driven, drunk seductress had turned into a tired and still drunk doctor. He didn't know which one he preferred better, but both of them together was a fabulous pair.

"You should go to bed now so I can retire to my own bedroom." He said.

"You could always sleep here with me." She smirked and slipped underneath the bed sheets.

"I don't sleep in other people's beds." Sheldon swallowed.

"I could teach you." She said then broke into a giggle. Sitting up she grasped his hand, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for taking care of me, Doctor Cooper." She whispered in his ear, her warm breath tickling his neck as she said the words in her seductive voice.

"Goodnight, Doctor Rose." He said, pushing on her shoulders so she laid down on the bed. He stared down at her and she smiled, biting her lip in the way he loved as well.

"Goodnight." She whispered softly and closed her eyes, drifting off into dreamland.

* * *

Sheldon busied himself with his work on Saturday, Leonard helping nurse a highly hungover Penny. He tried to preoccupy himself so thoughts of Cylestia wouldn't peak into his mind. Replays of the night before were on playback in his mind while he attempted to sleep, and after finally dozing off, he woke up hours too soon.

Cylestia woke up with a small migraine, but nothing that would be classified as a hangover. She moved slowly as she took a refreshing shower, taking a few aspirins and feeling right back to herself when she laid her eyes on her new office and entertainment system. She immediately jumped into her office, setting up everything she needed in order to begin work on the following Monday. Today felt like the day to further unpack everything that was left in the boxes.

A few hours after she began unpacking, a series of knocks were at her door, her name squeezed in every three knocks. "Come in, Sheldon." She smiled, knowing exactly who it was. Sheldon walked into the apartment, pleased that it looked much cleaner than the previous day. Cylestia smiled at him as she pulled the last of her silverware out of the box on her kitchen counter. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

The events from last night forced their way into Sheldon's mind, and for a split second, he wished to ask her about last night. Shoving this thought at the very back of his brain he clasped his hands together behind his back. "I came to see if you were well." He said truthfully. "Penny is currently nursing a wicked hangover, and since Leonard is with her, I concluded that if you were in the same situation, you would need some comforting as well."

Cylestia grinned at him. "That is sweet of you, Doctor Cooper. However, as you can see, I am not in the same condition Penny is in."

"I have observed that." Sheldon nodded. "Not the slightest headache or symptoms of a hangover resulting from digesting large amounts of alcohol?"

She shook her head. "I don't usually get hangovers. Your cocoa helped as well."

Sheldon smiled and rocked back and forth on his heels slightly, searching his mind for a reason to stay. For some reason he didn't want to leave yet. "When will you be returning to work?"

"Monday." Cylestia answered, grabbing two mugs from her cabinet and dropping some tea inside each. "I actually wanted to discuss your field with you further."

"Oh." Sheldon was surprised. They had already discussed his theories before in detail, but he was also relieved that she was asking him to stay.

"Please, have a seat."


	7. Persuasion

**Reviews make me happy. **

* * *

Sheldon sat down in his spot that he claimed last night, Cylestia looking over at him with a smile on her face. She walked over with the two mugs of tea in her hands, handing him one. A grin broke out on Sheldon's face as he accepted it, leaning back into the cushions comfortably. He was pleasantly surprised that she knew him so well already. He was about to question her about it when the fact she was a psychologist registered in his mind and answered the question for him.

"I don't think I've told you before, but in case you haven't noticed, I am very fond of you." Cylestia took a sip of her tea, holding it in her hands as she sat directly beside him.

Sheldon felt the memories of last night float up into the center of his brain again, taking a sip of his tea. The warm taste of lemon danced on his tongue. He definitely knew she was fond of him, considering the way she had her hands all over him.

He took the time to notice what she was finally wearing. Her long legs were bare, black shorts covering the top of her thighs and a dark purple v-neck t-shirt covered her on top. Her long black hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and Sheldon saw what appeared to be a tattoo of some sort to the left of her neck. But not many tattoos were one dark pink line branching out into two before ending abruptly.

"I believe I am quite aware." He mumbled, trying to distract himself from suddenly noticing how smooth her skin looked.

"Your research is absolutely spectacular and ever since it was publicized I have always wanted to meet you." She continued and Sheldon frowned at the fact she was referring to his studies. "At such a young age, you accomplished so much, and it drove me towards a field where I could study the brain and human emotions."

"Physics has very little to do with psychology." Sheldon pointed out and she looked at him, hazel eyes staring at him with adoration.

"I realize but there is something about you, Doctor Cooper." Her voice dropped in volume, and she seemed to have leaned towards him slightly. "You fascinate me. The way your mind works is not like that of other prodigies. I'm quite drawn to it."

"Doctor Rose, are you implying you would like to study my brain?" Her eyes lit up at his words and she quickly placed her mug on the coffee table, setting her hands around his, which were around his own mug.

"Oh yes, please, Doctor Cooper, I would love that!" She exclaimed with enthusiasm as if she were a little girl on Christmas morning. He looked at her, about to reject her given how she was studying in the arts and that she was too happy. However, he had only known this woman for three days and he already trusted her. He wanted to see her smile and make her happy. He also wouldn't mind having more time with her.

Her hands gripped around his called his attention as the mug became too hot. He moved her hands away and set the mug down on a coaster, looking at her in the eye. Judging by how her eyebrows lowered slightly, she seemed to have been disappointed about something. Their hands, perhaps?

"Hm, your proposal does sound quite interesting." He contemplated, still looking for a reason to do it. Spending time with a woman was not going to be the sole reason he was going to allow her to probe his mind- he was a man of science! "I however fail to see the benefit in it."

"If I could write a paper on your behaviour, it could advance my career." Cylestia leaned towards him again, so close that he could smell the faint fragrance of cherry blossoms. "Also, if you understand yourself a little more from a perspective different from your own, it could help you in your research."

Sheldon raised his eyebrows at this thought. It was certainly possible. What if he could win the Nobel Prize for this help that could possibly bring him to a scientific breakthrough? "I'm not sure, those who have known me long enough say that their perspective of me is of an insane, crazy individual. However, my mother had me tested when I was a young child."

"Doctor Cooper, I have worked with patients in all of the United Kingdom, ranging from child to adult, and from mildly diagnosed to strait-jacket insane." She looked at him with a sudden deadly serious tone, shifting her weight so she was looking directly at him, their noses inches apart. "Believe me when I say, that you are not crazy."

Sheldon looked at her, curious as to why she became so serious. Did she take her field to heart? Was her work with mentally disabled individuals making her feel offended?

Cylestia noted his hesitation and blinked, composing herself. "Perhaps I can convince you a little more." Her voice dropped to the seductive tone Sheldon could now recognize. She looked up at him with bedroom eyes and sat with her knees on the couch, leaning towards him and grazing her lips against the side of his neck. Sheldon's breathing halted as he felt her soft lips press into his skin, the sensation completely new to him. A jolt of electricity from within his body seemed to zoom towards his navel, igniting the fire that made his jeans feel tight again.

Cylestia laid a kiss on his neck, trailing her tongue to trace his jaw as she brought it to his lower lip, flicking the tip against the length. She opened her eyes and looked at Sheldon, smirking at how vulnerable he suddenly looked. His hands were on either side of him, splayed on the couch as Cylestia hovered over him, Sheldon having the perfect view of her bosom.

Covering the space between them, Sheldon felt her lips pressed against his, taking in the sensation and committing it to his memory. It was definitely something he had not experienced and it brought him a pleasant feeling. Throughout the years Sheldon thought that it would be horrid, but he didn't want it to stop. He felt her tongue graze against his lips again and he opened his mouth, allowing her to explore it with her own.

Guiding him slowly, Cylestia threw her leg on Sheldon's other side, grinding herself against him. He broke the kiss to groan out loud and they stared at each other. Everything that was happening was absolutely new to Sheldon, and judging by his body posture and already excited response, Cylestia knew this.

She ground herself against him again, hands escaping into his hair. Sheldon stared at her, the rush of hormones and new-found sexual desire captivating him. His mind began working and he figured he had to do something with his hands. Bringing them up, he set them on Cylestia's hips, his left hand escaping underneath her shirt to caress her back.

Biting her lip, Cylestia moved harder and faster above him, desire clearly evident in her eyes. Sheldon watched her teeth dig into the crimson red of her lower lip, and moved forward to captivate it in his own teeth and bite on in hard. It was definitely harder than he intended but Cylestia moaned, throwing her head back and thrusting her chest forward.

"Will you accept my proposal now?" She panted out as she looked back down at him.

"I accept." Sheldon said breathlessly and to his dismay, Cylestia stopped. She looked down at him and broke out in a grin, pressing her lips against his.

"I thank you, Doctor Cooper. This will be a great honour." Sheldon frowned deeply as she leapt off him, grabbing her tea and sipping it as she made her way to the kitchen.


	8. Doubts and Questions

Sheldon arrived back at his apartment after finishing his tea and discussing the premise of Cylestia's experiment. He was still sexually aroused from her seduction and wanted more, but was unsure of how to proceed. He had hoped she would just jump on him and continue what she was doing, perhaps take it further, but no such thing happened.

Entering the bathroom, Sheldon stared at himself in the mirror, suddenly glad that Leonard had not been in the living room when he stepped through. A bit of red lipstick was smeared against his lips, and on the side of his neck, a clear kiss in red lipstick was noticeable.

"Damn that teasing little vixen." Sheldon muttered to himself, his Texan twang letting loose under the words. Grabbing a face towel, he dampened it with lukewarm water before wiping as much as the lipstick away as he can, doing the same on his neck. Unfortunately, the colour smudged and after trying to scrub off all the colour, Sheldon gave up, feeling that if he continued, a rash would occur.

Walking out of the bathroom, Leonard sat in the chair, flipping through the television channels. "When did you get here?"

"I was always here." Sheldon replied, grabbing a glass of water from the fridge. "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago." Leonard answered, keeping his attention on the screen. "Penny's feeling much better. She needs to take better care of herself. How's Lesti?"

"Doctor Rose has no symptoms of a hangover." Sheldon said in his as-a-matter-of-fact voice. "She did not require my assistance."

"Well, that's good. Oh, Doctor Who." Leonard set the remote down and leaned back into the cushions, Sheldon pacing in front of him to sit in his spot. Leonard's brows furrowed. "Are you getting a rash?"

Sheldon's hand shot up to his neck. "What? Where?"

"On your neck, obviously you know that." Leonard shook his head. "Is that…lipstick?"

"No." Sheldon said suddenly and Leonard smirked.

"You know I can tell when you're lying."

"Watch your Doctor Who, Leonard."

"Sheldon and Cylestia got it going on…" Leonard sang, grinning like a fool. "I bet she did need your assistance, just not with a hangover."

"Leonard, do I pry into your non-existence love life with Penny?" Sheldon scowled and Leonard stared at him.

"Yes you do."

"Well obviously I can't now seeing as you two are no longer in a relationship, you having, as Wolowitz so commonly says, 'fucked it up'."

Leonard sneered, turning back to the television screen. "Sheldon, you never swear, not even when quoting someone."

"Says the man who's chasing after a woman he can't have." Sheldon replied childishly and sank into the couch, sipping his water. He'd say anything to get the topic of Cylestia out of the spotlight.

* * *

Cylestia knocked on Penny's door gently, several seconds passing by before it opened. "Oh, you look better than Sheldon described." Cylestia smiled and looked up at the blonde who looked back to her usual Penny-self.

"Yeah, Leonard helped a lot." Penny smiled, letting her in.

"Did he?" Cylestia smirked and Penny rolled her eyes.

"How about you? Did Sheldon help you?"

"I didn't require any assistance." Cylestia sat down on a chair by Penny's island in the kitchen. "How did you know Sheldon was with me?"

"Oh, Leonard mentioned that he was staying at your apartment last night." Penny said with a smirk, sitting on her couch and bringing her legs up to smirk at her friend.

"Sheldon and Leonard finished setting up my apartment early." Cylestia sighed. "Sheldon stayed, insisting he wanted to wait for me. He helped me through the door then went back to his own apartment."

"Uh huh." Penny nodded her head and Cylestia laughed.

"There's actually something I wanted to ask you." She said, trailing her finger along the marble of the island. Penny's kitchen was quite messy.

"Lay it on me." Penny smiled.

"Well," Cylestia sighed. "I suppose to truly get passed the uncertainty and embarassement, I should just say it: I think I just seduced Sheldon."

Penny froze, her eyes wide. "You?" She exclaimed in disbelief. "You seduced….Sheldon Cooper?"

"Yes, I do believe I said that." Cylestia nodded and Penny's jaw dropped as she stood. Suddenly she started grinning.

"Oh, this is amazing!" Penny giggled. "It's about time Sheldon found someone! He's been acting differently ever since he met you! You're really good for him!"

"I am?" Cylestia blinked, her mind delving into the darks of her past. "I disagree."

"Nonsense! Pretty girl like you is exactly what Sheldon needs to be…human."

Cylestia pursed her lips, contemplating the fact. "I only met him a few days ago. All I've done is idolize him since I was in university."

"Then obviously get to know him better." Penny smiled. "But then again, he can be a bit weird. Very weird. You might not feel the same way you feel about him now later on."

"I work with 'very weird' people, Penny." Cylestia smiled. "I think I can handle Sheldon Cooper."

* * *

Cylestia woke up early Sunday morning, immediately dressing in simple sweats and pulling her hair up into a ponytail. Grabbing her Blackberry, she plugged the headphones connected to it into her ears, blasting on music as she stepped out of her apartment.

A morning run was exactly what she needed. With each step she took around the community, thoughts of Sheldon Cooper filled her mind. She didn't know him personally, but from what she saw so far, she liked him. They were already friends, and he was highly organized. His responses to their previous intimate encounters were ones that screamed that he was inexperienced. This was intriguing. Was he really so dedicated to science that he didn't even give women a second glance?

A smug smile made its way on Cylestia's face as she finished her run, walking up the stairs to her apartment again. Was she really worth Sheldon's attention? Then again she did sort of force her way upon him. On the other hand, he also said it was fine.

The thoughts bounced around in Cylestia's head as she climbed the stairs that entered into the hall of apartments 4A and 4B. She glanced at the door of 4A, her smile growing. She would have to visit later on that day.

Penny's words from last night began to haunt her as she passed 4B, making her way up the stairs. Did the others think she was good for him? She knew for sure that Sheldon could do better.

No woman with as many problems as her would be good for a genius.


	9. Grayson Sanatorium

After a long shower, Cylestia sat in her kitchen, poking her fork into cut up pieces of fruit dipped in yogurt. She watched the news from her spot, absolutely pleased with the entire entertainment system. She needed to thank Sheldon further for the fabulous work he had done. The same for Leonard, but Cylestia had special plans for Sheldon.

A blush crept across her cheeks as she thought back to her bold moves on him earlier. If it had been anyone else, she wouldn't have dared, and the second time she wasn't even drunk. Cylestia began to feel guilty for what she had done, but her mind fought back that he didn't pull away or seem disgusted.

Her attention was brought to the screen as mention of her new workplace popped up. Cylestia stared, absolutely captivated by the scene. The building was large and resembled the type of elegant homes back in England. For an asylum, it didn't look too bad.

"_The Grayson Asylum for the Mentally Disabled, also known as 'Grayson Sanitorium', will be open to patients in the Pasadena area starting Monday." _The voice of the female announcer said as pictures of the building from different angles were shown. It was definitely too nice to be an asylum. Cylestia squinted her eyes at the screen from her far distance from the television, and she could see the long bars on either side of the camera. So they were trying not to get a shot of the metal fence around it.

"_The new asylum has been in progress for almost half a year, and has imported staff members from all around the world, hand-selected by individuals including the Head of the establishment, Doctor Erickson Porter." _

Cylestia pursed her lips at the picture of the thirty-something man that appeared on the screen next, dirty blonde hair combed back and grey eyes staring into the camera lens. He wore a pure black suit, a dark blue tie settled on the white shirt underneath. So this was going to be her new boss. She hoped he was as nice as he dressed. If he really was a part of how she got her job, he obviously must be either very stupid or highly uneducated on her past.

"_Included in the staff members are highly educated and distinguished department heads, such as Doctor Georgia Bianchi of Florence, Italy, Doctor Cylestia Rose of Coventry, England, and Doctor Jeffrey Gallagher of Dublin, Ireland." _

Cylestia watched as the picture belonging to the person's name popped up on the screen. She frowned when her name was called. For one, she didn't actually think they would broadcast it. Also, the picture they chose of her and the other department heads were the ones they had on their work ID cards, thus having them draped in a white lab coat.

She rolled her eyes. Was her boss really the one who had to look good? She had to do research on this man- he probably didn't know his stuff, no wonder he became the big boss. She also frowned at the fact that the heads they mentioned were only from Europe. Viewers would think that the remark of having "staff members from all around the world" would be false.

Sheldon and Leonard were watching the same news broadcast in their apartment, Leonard having gone channel surfing before Sheldon stopped him when the word "Grayson" escaped through the speakers.

"They didn't really broadcast the 'all around the world' idea." Leonard criticized. Sheldon was staring at the picture of Cylestia on the television screen, her picture in between the two other department heads he couldn't care less for. Her hazel eyes were accented by her black hair, the white emphasizing her pale complexion. Her lips were turned up in a half smile, half smirk, coated with a thin pink colour rather than her usual red. He couldn't bring his eyes away from the photograph of her before it was torn away from him and the news subject changed.

"I don't see why broadcasting the opening of an asylum is necessary." Sheldon said suddenly as he sat down in his spot.

"Well there aren't very many interesting things to report in this city anyways." Leonard resumed his channel surfing. "I didn't know Cylestia was well-known."

"Neither did I." Sheldon muttered. "Or else I would have definitely heard about her."

The two spent the next hour debating over the quality of English and Japanese voice dubs once Leonard stumbled on an anime television show. The debate was short, but became quite heated.

A knock on the door came and Leonard called for whoever it was to come in. Cylestia stepped through the door with a smile on her face, Sheldon's mood lighting up immediately. "Hey, we saw you on the news." Leonard grinned.

"Oh, that horrid picture they used?" Cylestia frowned, closing the door behind her.

"It was not horrid, don't be so modest." Sheldon said immediately. "However, use of work pictures versus the professional looking picture of the Head of the establishment was not a very fair thing to do."

"I didn't even think they were going to broadcast anything about it, nonetheless my face." She frowned, holding up a plastic bag. "I brought you Thai food, in thanks for helping me set up everything in my apartment. I tried my office last night and my newly set up television this morning- they're both fabulous."

"Thanks Lesti." Leonard grinned, dropping the remote to lean over and take out the boxes. "Sheldon doesn't usually eat Thai food on Sundays though."

"I can get you something else?" Cylestia looked at him, taking a seat on the couch directly beside him.

"Oh no, you've already gone to the trouble of bringing us food." Sheldon leaned over and grabbed himself a box, handing another to Cylestia. Leonard watched in shock as Sheldon broke his schedule for her again. Whatever this woman was doing to make him change so much, she had to keep doing it!

"Excited to go to work tomorrow?" Leonard began the conversation once the three of them were settled in and eating.

"I am, actually." Cylestia nodded. "Since I'm the Head of the Department for Clinical Psychology, all I have to do is boss people around. Meeting the patients is also something I really want to do."

"Why would you?" Sheldon asked. "Those people are mentally distressed and could jump out at you and possibly harm you."

"I haven't actually had a patient attack me before." Cylestia explained. "I guess I'm so involved in my work that when I get the chance to observe someone, I'll grasp it. You know that, Doctor Cooper."

"Indeed I do." He nodded and took a bite out of his chicken. "Speaking of which, when would you like to begin your experiment?"

"Well, I begin work tomorrow, so any time after that seems acceptable."

"Lovely, that will work fine with me as well."

"What's going on?" Leonard asked.

"Cylestia is going to write a paper on my brain." Sheldon said with a smile.

"Oh, kind of like those brain scans my mother made you have?" Leonard asked.

"Your mother is a psychiatrist and a neuroscientist, Hofstadter, it is not like what Cylestia is going to do with me."

"Oh my goodness!" Cylestia exclaimed and stared at Leonard. "Your mother is Beverly Hofstadter?"

"Yeah, she is." Leonard mumbled, returning to his food.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She grinned widely. "I studied her work while I was getting my PhD!"

"Well, you two would get along well."

"He's very bitter about his mother." Sheldon explained. "I don't see why though. She was very neglectful of him when he was a child, save for his siblings. I wouldn't have minded having a mother like her- she's very insightful."

"Indeed she is." Cylestia agreed. "But I didn't think she would have applied her knowledge onto her behaviour of her children."

"Unfortunately, she did." Leonard murmured and finished his food. "Anyways, you're a psychologist, so I bet your experiments on Sheldon will be better and less strange than the ones my mother did."

"I'm sure they will be." Cylestia turned and looked at Sheldon, smiling as he smiled back.

The door opened and Howard walked in, Raj on his heels. "Stewart just got a new shipment of comic books down at the store." Howard said and Raj was about to say something before his eyes set on Cylestia. "Why hello there."

"Hello Howard, Raj." Cylestia smiled and set her empty box down on the table. "Raj, sweetie, that colour does well for you."

Raj was surprised but smiled shyly at the compliment. "Have you considered taking any medication?"

"He did once, but it didn't turn out so well." Howard smirked. "Completely experimental though."

"Do you still have some?" Cylestia asked and Raj nodded. "If you give me the rest, I could get a psychiatrist from the asylum to observe them and give you a proper dosage of anxiety pills."

Raj looked up at her and his eyes seemed to brighten. Cylestia smiled and stood up. "Well, I shouldn't stop you four from your plans for the day."

"Wait," Sheldon stood up as well. "Do you have any tea?"

Cylestia smiled. "Of course. Come up and I'll make you some."

"Then we'll go to the comic book store!" Leonard called out as the two left. Howard shook his head with a smile on his face.

The second Cylestia and Sheldon stepped through her apartment door, she slammed it shut, pushing the surprised physicist against it. "I need to thank you further for your assistance on helping me set up such a wonderful entertainment system." She muttered in her seductive tone, her knee dragging up the inside of his thigh.


	10. Q&A

**Apologies for the long updates, I've been quite busy. Hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

Cylestia brought her lips to Sheldon's neck, tongue trailing along the collar of his shirt before dragging it across his skin. Sheldon melted into her touch, before coming to his senses and standing straight. Cylestia frowned and looked up at him. "Problem?"

"I admit that I am confused about the current situation." Sheldon said and Cylestia set her foot back on the ground, taking a few steps back and dropping her arms.

"What concerns you?" She asked, motioning for him to sit on the couch.

"I have no previous experience in the emotions you are making me feel." Sheldon said with furrowed brows as he sat down in his spot on her couch, Cylestia brewing some tea mere steps behind him. "Your actions have never been performed by another human being to me."

Cylestia raised her brows. "So you have never been seduced by a woman before?"

"No." Sheldon turned to her as she handed him a cup of tea. "Have you seduced other men before?"

Cylestia was shocked as she sat down beside him. "That is quite personal, Doctor Cooper."

"Well, we are engaging in personal discussion, mainly from my side."

"I am studying you though, not the other way around."

"A valid point." Sheldon took a sip of his tea. "But the art of seduction is not the only factor you are studying about me in order to complete your paper. I think it would only be fair if we both join in on this conversation that is of utmost importance."

Contemplating his words, Cylestia looked up at him. "Very well then. Yes, I have."

"I see." Silence followed as Sheldon took a long sip of his drink.

"Does that upset you?" Cylestia asked and he looked at her.

"I can't say it does." He muttered. "Are you currently in a relationship with any of these men?"

"Of course not." She shook her head, setting her tea down. "That is, after all, why I turned to you."

"You find me a…sexually suitable partner for you?"

Cylestia smiled at his blunt he was. "To put it simply, yes."

"I see." Sheldon nodded and set his cup down as well. "As I have told you before, I have no experience in these things I am feeling, and would like for you to explain it to me."

"Alright then. What are you feeling?"

"Well, when I am away from you, I feel this longing to see you again, and my mind plays back the little moments of us together." Sheldon began to explain with no shame. He seemed genuinely concerned that he didn't know what he was feeling. "When we spend time together, there is a tightness in my chest, and a funny feeling in my stomach."

"Good funny or bad funny?"

"Good." Sheldon continued. "I feel no sudden urge to maintain my daily schedules and nor do I find it necessary for me to sanitize my hands or take a shower whenever we make physical contact."

"Do you do that often, Doctor Cooper?" Cylestia asked, gaining interest in his every day routine and behaviour. If only she had a pad of paper with her she could write this stuff down for her rather than work extra hard to commit it to memory.

"Maintain a schedule and follow it? Yes. Sanitize my hands as well and remain thoroughly clean? Of course." He nodded. "Only around you do I find it is acceptable to break my own rules, which I never do."

"I see." Cylestia nodded, making a mental note to discuss Sheldon's behavioural organization for her paper. "Well Doctor Cooper, based on what you have told me, I dare say you have an attraction to me."

Sheldon looked up at her. "That sounds probable. I am not against the notion."

"Good." She smiled, moving closer towards him.

"Do you find the same attraction to me, Doctor Rose?"

"Oh, I have since I first laid eyes on your thesis regarding alpha wave brain activity." She muttered, setting her head on his shoulder. She felt him stiffen but soon relax, and she grinned. "Do you often feel human contact from women?"

"Other than my sister, mother and Meemaw, no." Sheldon replied. "Save for Penny, I've hugged her twice for doing great favours for me."

"And no woman has ever touched you like I have?"

"No."

"That's good." She looked up at him, her hand reaching up to rest on his chest as her other one snaked around his neck. "Because I will be the only woman to touch you like this, and more."

Sheldon's mind ran wild when her lips pressed against his. What did she mean by that? His arousal and inexperience caused a stirring in his navel, the familiar tightening of his jeans beginning.

All too soon, she pulled away and he frowned. "Now, shall we get started on that paper?"

"I will answer any questions you have." He said as she stood up, grabbing a pad of paper and a pen, sitting on the far end of the couch and kicking her feet up.

"So, as we have currently discovered, you are, in very basic terms, a germaphobe. You are highly organized and determined to stick to something once your mind has made its decision."

"Until I met you." Sheldon interrupted with a shy smile, picking up his tea cup and sipping it.

"Until you met me." Cylestia smiled in return. "Has it come to your attention that you exhibit some characteristics of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder?"

"I have been told that before, yes." He nodded. "I hardly think so. Why do you?"

"You have a distinct knocking pattern that if it goes incomplete, you are not satisfied until it is finished. Also, you have a specific seat in every room you go to that you specially reserve for yourself."

"You've noticed that?" Sheldon asked and she nodded. "Well yes, I do have a specific spot, but only because it is the ideal place to sit where I am not hot yet not cold, at a perfect angle to the television, and a good place to join in on conversation."

"We'll put the OCD question on hold." Cylestia scribbled on the note pad. "At what age did you begin to realize you were smarter than others your age?"

"Oh, you know the answer to that, Doctor Rose. You've done your research."

She looked up at him, catching his smile. "That I have." She wrote down notes about Sheldon's childhood that she knew, biting her lip as she did. Once she finished, she looked up, Sheldon's eyes immediately connecting to hers. She saw the open buttons of his shirt at the top, his Flash shirt getting in the way of the other ones. "Let's take a break."

"What do you suggest we do?" Sheldon asked as she set her stationary on the table, moving to lean against him.

"For starters, we can finish our tea." She murmured in his ear, her hand creeping under his shirt and removing a button. "Then I can show you one step further in the art of seduction and sexuality."

His breathing hitched as he submitted himself to her touch, enjoying the feel of her hands traveling slowly up his chest. "That sounds fascinating." Before she could do anything else he abruptly stood up. "But unfortunately Leonard and the others are waiting for me to return so we may go to the comic book store."

Cylestia sighed, leaning against the cushions. "Another time, then."


	11. Porter

**To those who've asked, I created Cylestia after Nora Gainsborough's appearance in True Blood. I guess you can just imagine Cylestia like her, but I wouldn't necessarily use her actress as Cylestia's actress. I can't think of anyone else really :D **

**Enjoy~ **

* * *

Cylestia arrived at her new job, parking in the newly designed underground lot for staff. Walking around with her work information in her hand, she went through many hallways trying to find her office. Once getting to the sixth floor of the administrative building, she saw there were fewer rooms, and the names of the other department heads from the television broadcast were placed on the doors as well. She finally found hers, the words "DOCTOR CYLESTIA ROSE, PhD – HEAD OF CLINICAL PSYCHOLOGY DEPT." in big letters etched into black metal.

Opening the door, she smiled at the size. It was not too big, but nowhere near cramped. It was much bigger than her previous office in England. The entire room was white, a large window with a grand view of Pasadena on the end facing her. A large desk of glass was in front of the window, several drawers and papers already on top, as well as a phone. There were couches laid out on one side, as well as comfortable arm chairs. Shelves and drawers filled the other side, a large white board against the wall. Cylestia grinned as she saw a sink and mini fridge, a coffee making placed on top of a counter.

Setting her bag on her new desk, she explored her new office, finding it exciting as if she were in a five-star hotel. The walls were bare, as well as the shelves, and she knew that she needed to begin adding certificates of her achievements and such around the office to completely make it hers.

"I see you've found your office." A smooth voice said from the door and she looked up, seeing the familiar man with blonde hair combed back leaning against the doorframe. He wore a black suit again, this time with a purple tie.

"Doctor Porter, I presume?" Cylestia walked towards him, smiling.

"You are correct." He smirked, extending his hand and shaking hers firmly. "A pleasure to meet you, Doctor Rose."

"The pleasure is all mine." She replied sweetly. Sucking up to her boss seemed like the best thing to do. Might as well get on his good side now.

"How are you enjoying your time in the United States?" He asked as she motioned for him to enter her office, sitting down on one of the couches as he settled in the armchair.

"It's pleasant in terms of getting to know people." Cylestia smiled. "I do miss England already though. Are you from here?"

"Yes, I am." He nodded, hands in his pockets. He seemed laid back. "Experience in this country has brought me a great opportunity such as this."

"I'm surprised you know so much about me already, Doctor Porter."

"Oh I know everything about all the employees in this building." Erick looked her in the eye suddenly. "Protocol. Background checks are done with all the department heads."

Cylestia's head snapped up to attention, looking into his grey orbs. "Background…checks?"

"Yes." A smile appeared on his lips. "So I know all about your previous admittance to Hampshire for your eating disorder, self-harm addictions, social anxiety and schizophrenia. I must admit, for someone of your past to be where you are today is quite lucky and courageous of you."

Cylestia took in a breath, her eyes faltering to stare at Erick's hands. Her breathing stopped and she swallowed a giant lump in her throat. Not even in her previous job did her boss know of her past situation. No one knew, and all of a sudden, this man from America knew everything about her because of some stupid background check.

"How long have you been clean?" He asked suddenly and Cylestia stared up at him.

"Three years."

"Impressive." He nodded. "Now I must ask you- your close proximity will not interfere with the wellbeing of yourself and the patients, correct?"

"Of course not." She looked at him in the eye again. "I have done something like this before I came here, as you know. I am capable of taking care of myself if I need to."

"That's good to hear, Cylestia." Erick smiled. "And you're still on your meds?" She nodded and he did as well, standing up and walking towards her, offering his hand. She noticed that his left hand was bare of any rings, and was surprised that a man as charming as him wasn't married yet. "Come, I'll introduce you to your colleagues."

"Lovely." She smiled and took his hand, allowing him to help her stand. Letting go of her hand, he walked towards her door, allowing her to pass through first before following her and shutting the door behind them.

Everyone at Caltech seemed to be discussing the opening of the new asylum, and Sheldon found it unsettling. "Honestly, we are a university that is hardly connected to the neurosciences or psychology and the like. Why is this such an iconic topic for discussion?"

"Maybe because one of the hottest women in this university was transferred to work there." Howard piped up.

"I've never been aware of this." Sheldon replied.

"Because you don't pay attention to women unless it's Doctor Lesti Rose." Leonard teased.

"Really? Sheldon and Cylestia?" Raj asked.

"There is nothing going on between Doctor Rose and I." Sheldon shook his head. "I gave her permission to study my behaviour so she may write a paper on it, hopefully get it published. It is an honour for her and myself, seeing as I am one of the owners of a highly intelligent mind and she is a unique and intelligent psychologist."

"Sure, you're just giving her information." Howard winked as he spooned more of his lunch into his mouth. "I actually wouldn't mind seeing this asylum. The pictures of it are too magnificent."

"I agree!" Raj exclaimed. "The garden is fabulous and the roses are divine! I wonder who their gardener is."

"I think he meant more about the building structure." Leonard furrowed his brows. "I haven't seen a mental asylum as beautiful as Grayson is."

"The asylum accepts not only patients, but patients to live directly on campus." Sheldon began explaining. "Based on what I have read previously when I was back in college at age 12, a pleasant and visually appealing atmosphere radiates a calm feeling that is absorbed by patients who are mentally unstable."

"That's interesting." Howard mumbled. "I wonder how the inside looks."

"I'm betting it's not as beautiful as it is on the outside." Leonard said. "It is a mental asylum after all. Maybe the living quarters are nice, but I doubt everything else will be."

"I bet it looks like the employment building." Raj included. "Haven't you seen it? It's the tall building that kind of looks like the university. It's not that tall, but about seven or eight floors. It's directly across the campus of the hospital."

"I wonder how the building for employees looks too." Leonard muttered. "Hey, we actually could satisfy all of our desires to see this place since we know Cylestia."

"Oh Leonard, the woman just began working there." Sheldon scolded immediately. "We will not jeopardize her job by asking her to grant us special permission when she just started."

"Well obviously not now." Leonard frowned. "Just in the near future. I'm sure you want to see everything too."

"I do not object to having a tour of this mental hospital and the building in which employees busy themselves." Sheldon muttered.

"He also wouldn't mind seeing Cylestia again." Howard smirked and Raj stifled a laugh, Sheldon shaking his head as he finished his food.

"As long as I am in no such contact with the patients and their germs, I am fine."


	12. Settling In

**Apologies that this has taken too long to be updated. To be honest, I'm debating whether to stop updating this story at all considering I don't find there to be many people reading this. I'm several chapters ahead and have big (and dark) plans for this story. Writing it right now is mainly for my benefit, but if you'd like more, I would appreciate seeing that through the reviews and such. **

**Nonetheless, enjoy~ **

* * *

Cylestia was typing away at her laptop in her office, the first few paragraphs of her analysis of Sheldon staring back at her. She had yet to gather more information, and was determined to make sure this paper was one that would be admired by individuals all around the world who knew of Sheldon Cooper and psychology.

A week and a half had passed since she began working and she already loved her job. The first few days were full of getting to know her colleagues, as well as the individual psychologists she would be the boss of in her department. The rest of her days up until then were full of her getting to know each patient that was admitted into the hospital. Ever since the grand opening that was televised, more and more patients with disorders came in, some occupying rooms in the campus built around a large flower garden.

Cylestia reviewed every single patient that was admitted, and took special attention to the ones associated with the disorders and conditions she herself had in the past. Erick Porter had assured her more than once that her past was only knowledgeable between him and herself, and that none of the other department heads or the other workers had any clue of it. She intended to keep it that way- the words of Penny claiming she was perfect for Sheldon often echoing in her head, her subconscious urging her it wasn't true. _No one with a past of self-harm and schizophrenia is perfect for a genius. _She repeated this in her head many times before completely turning her attention elsewhere.

Sheldon and Cylestia often spent time together, Cylestia interviewing him for her paper and to satisfy her sudden urges to ravish him. She knew she was pushing boundaries and couldn't explain her sudden behaviour to someone she just met. Sheldon didn't seem to object, but he was still very confused and also a little hesitant. Cylestia was smart enough to notice this and their physical relationship didn't go any further than Sheldon allowing Cylestia to unbutton his shirt without taking off the t-shirt above it. As far as the others knew, they had a purely friendly relationship where they were secretly rooting for them to have something sexual and meaningful. Penny knew of Cylestia's seduction methods on Sheldon and often encouraged her to do more, but Cylestia fought back saying that Sheldon simply wasn't ready and that proposing a relationship would be too much for them.

After another successful interview with Sheldon, him and Cylestia sipped their mugs of tea, which became routine for them. She also drank coffee but Sheldon never witnessed it. "What will you be doing for dinner tonight?" She asked.

"Well, it is Tuesday, so we'll be dining at The Cheesecake Factory." He stated, finishing off his tea. "Penny works there and usually serves us. Would you like to join?"

A smile crept onto her lips. "I would love to. Allow me to dress into something more appropriate."

Sheldon watched her as she stood up, looking at her up and down once to observe her clothing. She was still in her work clothes- a black pencil skirt and white blouse. Her shirt was un-tucked and her hair that was in a delicate bun was now messy and threatening to fall out of the pins holding it together. "I don't see anything wrong with your attire at the moment."

"I would prefer dining in clothing I have not previously worked in." Cylestia sighed, making her way to her bedroom. "Do you have an objection?" She asked loudly.

"None!" Sheldon exclaimed so she could hear him. He stared at her living room, only then taking the time to admire it. About two weeks after moving in and it was spotless all around. She customized it to her liking and on the far wall beside the large window, several plants and flowers were settled on a desk. From previous experience, he knew she kept several pads of paper and stationary in the drawers of the desk, but she truly worked inside her office, which he had yet to see. "I would like to see your office, if it is alright with you."

"Go ahead!" Cylestia grinned, pulling on her black jeans and slipping into her black stilettos. She pulled a red v-neck tshirt over her head and let her hair down from the many bobby pins, the tresses falling down in wavy locks around her shoulders. Opening her door, she saw Sheldon standing in the middle of her office, staring up at the walls.

Several of her awards adorned the walls, and Sheldon was surprised that so many of them were given to her while she was still in university and closely after she graduated. "You have many awards for someone who had just graduated." He observed.

"Thank you." She smiled, stepping in and looking at her walls. "These are the originals. I hang copies of them up in my office at the hospital."

"As do I." He muttered. "Although I keep the originals there, too. The comic books in my room already take up one entire wall and the posters offer no room on the walls."

"Your room seems interesting." She observed. "I wouldn't mind including it into my paper if you gave me such permission."

"No one enters my room." He said suddenly.

"Interesting." Cylestia smiled and Sheldon looked at her curiously. She turned on her heel, making a mental note about how possessive he was of his space.

* * *

While they were seated at a table in The Cheesecake Factory, Cylestia moved her chair so it was a fraction closer to Sheldon, but not too much that the others would notice much. She didn't dare hold his hand under the table, seeing as he had issues with human contact, unless it was with her, so she settled for letting their ankles touch lightly.

Once their food arrived, discussion of each person's day went on as Penny came over multiple times, handing over a single plate each time and lingering long enough to also join in the conversation.

"So Cylestia, how's Grayson treating you so far?" Howard asked.

"Quite delightfully." She smiled, taking a bite of her salad and swallowing it quickly. "My colleagues are very friendly and the workers in my department are competent enough to not mess anything up."

"How about your boss, the cute one with the grey eyes?" Penny asked, pouring iced water into everyone's glasses slowly. Leonard frowned at her words, picking at his food.

"Erick is surprisingly a very laid-back boss." Cylestia smiled. "He acts young for his age, but I'm guessing that's only because he isn't married yet."

"He's single?" Penny's jaw dropped.

"As far as I am aware."

"Sweetie, you need to take me to your workplace someday soon." The blonde said with a wink, Leonard coughing and changing the conversation topic.

"Actually, we all wouldn't mind seeing this place."

"Really?" Cylestia raised a brow. "Why ever would physicists and an engineer want to have a tour of an insane asylum?"

"Well it is visually appealing, you'll have to admit." Sheldon said before anyone else did. Cylestia glanced at him and smiled, pressing her foot against his lightly.

"Unfortunately it isn't as beautiful on the inside as it is the out."

"I thought so." Leonard muttered as Penny walked away to tend to another table.

"If you all would like a tour one day, I would be more than happy to do so." Cylestia took a sip of water. "However I can't take all of you at once, seeing as the majority of patients with us currently have social anxiety disorders. Anyone want to go first?"

Howard looked like he was about to shoot up in his seat and claim the spot before Sheldon spoke. "I would like to be the first of this group to accompany you around your workplace sometime soon."

She looked at him with a smile. "Lovely, Doctor Cooper. Shall we try for Friday? It is the most opportune day to come, seeing as everyone is laid back."

"I find that an acceptable day." Sheldon agreed and they exchanged a smile before going back to their meal, Howard frowning and hanging his head.


	13. Touring

**I'm glad to see that a lot of you still want me to continue with the story, and I'm more than happy to do so. Enjoy~ **

* * *

Friday came sooner than Cylestia thought and she found herself pacing around her kitchen, nervously sipping the mug of coffee in her hands. Her hair was curled and fell along her back, dark grey pencil skirt ending at the top of her knees while her short sleeved dark blue blouse was tucked into it. The clacking sound of her heels against the floor sounded each time she took a step, nervously pacing as she waited for Sheldon to knock on her door.

She didn't know why she was so nervous to show him around the hospital, but she was. Part of it was for sure the fact that the two had some sort of attraction to each other that neither wanted to admit or fully act upon. All of their encounters had been sudden and unscheduled, thus making it a spur of the moment occurrence. She knew of his dislike of germs and individuals in the asylum, and hoped dearly that he wouldn't do something to upset them. Hell, if he did something to upset them, chances were that it would upset her too.

Sheldon's familiar knock came from the doorway and Cylestia sighed, striding over and opening the door once he was finished. "Good morning, Doctor Cooper."

"And a good morning to you too, Doctor Rose." Sheldon greeted, dressed in a dark red plaid button-up shirt, surprising Cylestia by not having another shirt on top of it. He wore a plain dark brown leather jacket, simple black dress pants and shoes adorning him from the waist down.

"My, my, I must admit, this is a look that is new on you." She commented, letting him in as she took another sip of her coffee. Sheldon proceeded to sit in his usual spot. "It looks pleasing."

"I figured that since I will be entering an environment of lower class individuals being led by slightly higher yet still lower leveled employees, excluding yourself, that I should at least look presentable to add some sort of professionalism into the community, but not too much to be portrayed as intimidating."

Cylestia downed the rest of her cup, placing it in the sink as she placed her belongings into her purse. "You do realize that all of our staff dress formal, or semi-formal like you are, in our work environment?" She raised a brow, motioning to her own attire with one hand as Sheldon turned to look at her. A brief silence followed as he observed what she was wearing, and that she was bending over to place items in her handbag. "You also shouldn't minimize the value of the patients and workers at the hospital, seeing as you are speaking to one of their department heads right now."

"My apologies." Sheldon snapped out of his stare as she stood up straight, walking passed him and disappearing into the hallway. "I do admit that you are of a higher education level than your colleagues."

Cylestia turned on the tap, wetting her toothbrush as she smirked. "You haven't met my other colleagues." She yelled as she brushed her teeth.

"As you recall, there were pictures of some of them on the news broadcast. I took the opportunity to research the three that showed up, and there is also a website for Grayson." Sheldon explained in depth, knowing she wouldn't be able to reply in at least three minutes if she stuck with proper hygiene. "There is no detailed description of all the employees, including yourself, on the website. If you haven't seen it before, I'm surprised. Of course, I don't see why they would have mentioned it at your workplace currently seeing as they are still setting up the graphic designs of the site. It would only be a matter of time before they contacted everyone individually to add or have a say in their personal and or past work experience onto the site."

Two minutes had passed during Sheldon's explanation, in which he spoke each word slower than he would usually have done in a sentence. Sheldon timed Cylestia for a minute after he finished talking and grinned widely when he heard her rinsing after exactly three minutes.

Emerging from the washroom and rubbing hand sanitizer on her hands, she smiled, grabbing her purse and a black blazer. "I was unaware that a website had already been set up, thank you for the advanced notice. Shall we go now?"

"Yes, of course." Sheldon stood up, heading towards the door and opening it for her. "I'd hate for you to be late. Your boss, I'm sure, is aware of my arrival?"

"Indeed he is." She nodded, locking the door as the two walked down the stairs together. "He seemed quite impressed to have you visiting. He wasn't as enthusiastic as the other department heads when he found out, however. It seems you are more popular in Europe than America, from what I have gathered. I might be wrong."

"I am not sure of how famous I am to Europeans so I have no say in the matter." Sheldon replied, opening her car door and settling himself in. It was much cleaner and bigger than Leonard, Raj or Penny's car, and he preferred Cylestia's vehicle over any of his friends'. He would have to ask her for rides as much as he could.

"I'm sure you will be bombarded with fans from around the world you never knew you even had." Cylestia smiled, driving off into the road once they both had their seatbelts on. "Did you book off work today just to come to the asylum?"

"Yes, I did." Sheldon stared out the window, feeling very comfortable in his seat, as well as clean seeing as there was a set of tissues in between them and a small bottle of hand sanitizer where the ashtray of the car should be. "I thought it would be a struggle to get the day off, but they were more than happy to even offer me the entire week."

"Did you take that offer?"

"Of course not. Why would I take a vacation when I could be spending all that time trying to prove string theory?"

"A vacation does wonders on a person." Cylestia smiled and Sheldon looked at her. "Who knows, maybe after you've taken some time off, you can return with a clear mind and possibly a new wave of ideas."

"Is that what your training taught you?"

Cylestia looked at him through the corner of her eye and winked.

Cylestia was right about Sheldon have numerous fans at the asylum, for once he stepped onto her floor, the other department heads were lining up to meet him. They all introduced themselves and Sheldon replied to how much they admired his achievements. Erick was seen at the very end of the hall, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, a ghost of a smirk on his face as he watched the physicist get bombarded with questions.

"Alright everyone, Doctor Cooper didn't come here to fill out a questionnaire." Cylestia laughed, grasping Sheldon's wrist with her fingers. "He actually does want to see things here, so if you'll let us get to it…"

She led him by the arm towards her office, where Jeffery, the Irish department head of psychiatry and medicine that Sheldon read about started calling after them, "Then why are you taking him to yer office there, laddie?" A few whistles and shouts were heard before Cylestia rolled her eyes, dragging Sheldon into her office and shutting the door.

"I apologize for that. I didn't think they would treat you like a celebrity."

"I don't see why they shouldn't, I possess an intelligence that is greater than any thirteen year-old teen heartthrob singer has." Sheldon said and Cylestia smiled, setting her things down and turning to look at him. "I've given you a tour of the building, would you like to see the grounds and I'll show you the patients?"

Sheldon stared at her, slightly entranced at how she was leaning casually against her desk, slender legs bent in a seductive way. "I find that acceptable." He said barely above a whisper.


	14. Grayson

**Here's the next chapter out for you all! I apologize that they are short in length, but I'll make that up by posting the next chapter faster than I normally would. If the whole insane asylum personality of the patients here is too cheesy, please excuse it. Anything can happen. Enjoy~ **

* * *

"Clever of the news broadcasters to try filming the residential areas without the giant metal fence surrounding it." Cylestia was explaining to Sheldon as they walked across campus. She held her work card in her hand, and upon entering the hospital building, she swiped the card through the slot, the doors opening automatically. This was a necessary safety precaution but Sheldon's eyebrows rose in surprise as he saw another door in which a small pad with several numbers were placed.

He observed as Cylestia typed in the 13-number long code, nodding in satisfaction. Usual security systems had a single-circuit system with 4 numbers that could easily be hacked into. Cylestia led him into the main lobby of the hospital, both of them having just come in from the staff entrance. She led the way down the stone marble floor as they turned several corners before coming to another door that she once again opened with her card.

The next thing Sheldon saw was not what he expected. All of the walls were painted white, and several security guards dressed in white as well were placed in certain places around the long narrowing hallway. There were individual doors spaced out on either side of them, and he saw that they even looked to be like jail cells without the bars. The doors had large windows, but some were obstructed by glass while others had bars. "Is there a specific reason as to why the bars and glass on the doors are not shared equally?"

"We use bars on the patients who are physically able to break windows and are tempted to use the broken shards to hurt themselves or others." Cylestia explained in a hushed tone, her right hand immediately moving to her left wrist and furiously rubbing the area. Whether Sheldon picked up on this or not, she didn't know as she walked through the hall. "These are our special case patients. They aren't always in here- we keep them here for an hour after they take their medication, if they are taking the type of drug that makes them go pretty much insane at first. We also keep them here if we're switching their medications, just in case. In rare cases, they're here to be counselled too."

Sheldon was about to respond before a shrill laugh from his left caught his attention. He found the source of the noise and saw a patient hanging behind the bars of her room, one hand extended outwards while the other gripped the metal. She was a girl who looked no older than eighteen, with long brown hair pulled into a messy ponytail. She wore white scrubs like one would in a hospital and Sheldon saw on her arm that was extended outwards that a hospital bracelet was placed on her wrist.

"Look, everybody!" The girl exclaimed in a crazed, excited tone. "Cyle brought her fuck buddy!"

A few voices from the other patients were heard in mumbles, while the majority seemed to ignore the girl. "Shut the fuck up!" A random girl screeched from the end of the hall.

"Manners, like we talked about, sweetheart!" Cylestia called towards the girl at the end.

"Bite me, Doctor!" Sheldon heard the snappy response.

"Does he have a name?" The current girl who laughed at Sheldon asked. He was surprised at her outburst as well. He in no way was engaging in coitus with Cylestia.

"Yes he does, Jenna, and he is not my fuck buddy." Cylestia said calmly with a smile. "This is Sheldon Cooper."

"THE PHYSICIST!" The girl known as Jenna screamed so loud that one of the security officers stood up from his spot when Sheldon covered his ears. "Oh what's wrong, Doctor Cooper? Can't handle a little NOISE?!"

The girl began screeching at the top of her lungs in her cell, Sheldon's eyes wide. Cylestia sighed and shook her head, taking Sheldon by the hand. "I'll see you later, Jenna, darling!" She called sweetly and pulled him out of the hallway, several security officers heading to Jenna's cell. Sheldon saw one of them holding a needle as well, no doubt loaded with something to keep her quiet.

"Sorry about her." Cylestia sighed once they were out of the area.

"Are all of your patients like that?" Sheldon asked, horrified.

"Oh, not all of them. Jenna is one of our special patients. I work with her quite a bit but really, the high amount of drugs she's prescribed doesn't exactly keep her short-term memory intact, so she has difficulty remembering the sessions with me."

As they walked down a normal hallway, they reached a door, Cylestia pushing a buzzer and opening it. Inside was what looked like a lounge, several chairs set out and many patients sitting around minding their own business. "This is where the visitors come when our patients are allowed to interact with each other."

Everything in the room was white or grey, and Sheldon felt that he should have dressed in all black or all white rather than his colours that seemed to be the only colours in the room, save for two or three guests. "This is a more comfortable environment, however only patients who truly want to socialize come here. There's a more private area like the one we just saw as well."

"Doctor Rose!" A young voice exclaimed and Sheldon and Cylestia turned their heads towards a little boy dressed in the same white scrubs as everyone else. "Doctor Rose, the flowers are blooming! They're blooming in the castle with my sister!"

Cylestia smiled as Sheldon watched her, not understanding a thing this boy was saying. He was inside with windows that were high on the walls and the sky was only visible through them, not any sort of flower. And surely there were also no castles in Pasadena.

"That's great, Colton!" Cylestia grinned, leaning over the boy who was holding a single card from the deck laid in front of him.

"Look, isn't she pretty?" The boy known as Colton shoved the card that was in his hand at Cylestia. The queen of diamonds faced her and she grinned.

"She looks just like you."

Sheldon furrowed his brows at her response. "Oh, I got to go! Momma has the horses ready! We're gonna go to the icecream shop!"

"Have fun!" Cylestia smiled as she led Sheldon by the hand back to the door they came through.

"What was that boy going on about?" Sheldon asked. "His responses were certainly not logical and how could his sister possibly a card?"

"He's schizophrenic." Cylestia explained as they walked out of the room. "When he was very young his sister and mother died in a car accident. According to what his father wrote on file, Colton is very fond of horses and fairy tales of knights in shining armour in giant castles. Apparently the accident occurred in front of an icecream parlor."

"Interesting." Sheldon muttered. "Do you have any hand sanitizer?"

"You haven't touched anyone, Sheldon."

"Yes but there are still germs everywhere. I am quite unsettled to be seeing your patients."

"My apologies." She smiled and gripped his hand harder. "I'll just give you a quick tour of the area that I work and we'll go to the gardens."

The counseling area where Cylestia and her department took the time to sit down and talk to patients looked more like the offices back at Caltech. There were couches everywhere, as well as a desk and paperwork, and even white boards that were left blank. It was a nice change to all the white and grey he saw.

Walking through the garden was the greatest thing Sheldon experienced all day, and in the warm breeze of the Pasadena afternoon, he couldn't get his mind off the fact that Cylestia was still gripping his hand. "Cylestia? There is one thing that still bothers me."

"Oh?" She looked at him as they sat down on a bench in a garden full of different kinds of flowers.

"That Jenna girl. Why did she call me your, and I quote, 'fuck buddy'?" He asked in concern.

Cylestia laughed, much to his surprise. "Jenna is very nosy. She knows how I'm single and whenever she sees me with another man, whether he's actually with me or just passing by me, she asks if I'm in some sort of relationship with him. I've only appeared to her with either Doctor Porter or another member of my department, but after I kept denying her, she got angry and decided to call these men my 'fuck buddies' using her words rather than 'boyfriends' like she used to. Don't take it personally."

Sheldon nodded, staring at the flowers in front of him. The white and red colours mixed with each other perfectly and the sun shone directly on them. He felt grateful that he left his leather jacket in her office. "Overall, this visit was pleasant."

Cylestia looked at him and smiled. The two locked eyes and with the sun shining on her face, Sheldon could see how light her eye colour was. Her lips were slightly tinted red and her bangs fell in front of her eye.

Reaching up, he moved the strand away from her face and behind her ear, her fingers grazing her skin lightly. The smile on her face widened and he couldn't bring himself to pull away. To Sheldon's surprise, his hand stayed there and gently caressed her ear.

Cylestia moved her hand to rest on his thigh, and for once it was a touch that did not result in an immediate sexual response. Sheldon felt warm inside, but also uneasy and panic started building in the very back of his mind.

She leaned in slightly and it was the first purely romantic interaction the two had. No groping, no sudden jumping and lip smashing due to a suddenly high sex drive. This moment was exactly how things should have started between them, and Sheldon had to admit he liked this new human experience.

He, too, began to lean in towards the mesmerizing woman in front of him. Before anything else could happen, a voice screaming across campus forced them to pull away.


	15. Jealousy

**Thank you to all my reviewers, have a great new year! **

* * *

"Doctor Rose!" Cylestia growled under her breath, moving away from Sheldon and taking her hand off his thigh, much to his disappointment. His hand cupping her ear dropped as well. Another psychologist from her apartment was running towards her, waving his arms.

"What?" She snapped venomously but the man wasn't close enough to catch her glare.

"It's Miss Drowski!" The man exclaimed, stopping to yell at her across the garden.

The hostile look on Cylestia's face immediate turned to a wide-eyed look. She stood up and Sheldon rose with her. "What's happening?" He asked, knowing that something awful had happened judging by the look on her face.

She removed her gaze from the man to Sheldon, her serious work face on. "Jenna. I need to check up on her. You should stay in my office."

Sheldon nodded and followed her as she strode quickly towards the other psychologist. "What happened?"

"The security officers sedated her, but it mixed in with her new medication." The man furiously explained as the three of them walked back inside.

"Why'd you call me, then?" Cylestia asked, highly irritated. She was so close to actually having a romantic moment with someone.

"We alerted Doctor Gallagher, as well." The man stuttered, now noting her anger. "But we need Miss Drowski to be calm."

"And have you not been properly trained to do so yourself?" Cylestia snapped, glaring at the man. "You should know not to call on the department head for everything."

"I-I only thought it would be best if you handle her since she likes you the most." The man was truly fearful now, and Sheldon couldn't help but share his feelings to Cylestia's anger. Did she really want to stay in that moment with him?

The woman sighed as they entered the building. "Take Doctor Cooper to my office. I'll deal with Jenna."

"Yes, ma'am." The man nodded and without hesitation began leading Sheldon away. He looked over his shoulder and saw her quicken her pace before disappearing around the corner.

An hour almost passed before Cylestia returned to her office, looking exhausted. Sheldon looked up from his new spot in her office on the left side of the couch, having read through one of the many books on her desk. "I may be stating the obvious but you look exhausted." He stated and she sighed, closing the door and shedding her white coat.

"An hour spent in a small room trying to talk to a screaming girl while crew shouting equally at each other around me poked her with needles." She collapsed onto her couch, closing her eyes. Sheldon was surprised that her head was grazing his lap, and he stared at her face. "Of course I'm exhausted."

"Actually, you've only been gone for 57 minutes." He said and she opened her eyes, hazel staring up at him. Usually anyone would be annoyed at this statement but she smiled, letting out a small giggle.

"Were you bored?" She asked gently, now moving herself up so her head rested fully on his lap. Sheldon held his breath, being very conscious that this was her head and not her hands. He felt very uneasy.

"N-no." He muttered and she looked up at him again. "I was reading your textbooks."

"Ah." She moved slightly so she could see the name of the book he had put down. Her lips came a fraction closer to his crotch and his breathing quickened. Cylestia smirked, having noticed his sudden breathing change. "Should I take you home, now?"

He blinked, staring down at her. Oh how he wondered what kind of things she would be doing the next time he would look down at her face on his lap. The sudden thought surprised Sheldon himself. He suddenly started to make sense of everything that book Leonard and Penny gave him said.

"Aren't you still on shift?" He asked to redirect his thoughts.

"I can leave now, since I went through hell trying to calm down Jenna."

"Are you required to do that often?"

"Not really." She shrugged, sitting up to his dismay. "This certainly isn't the first. It was a big scare for me though, because I know Jenna is a destructive girl. A mix of her medications was enough to scare the hell out of me. _That_ doesn't happen here very often."

Sheldon nodded and stood up when she did as well, Cylestia raising her arms above her head to stretch. The hem of her dress rose a few inches and he stared until she turned to look at him. "I'll join you for dinner tonight, if that's alright?"

"Yes, it would be fantastic." He agreed and she smiled, taking a step towards him and gently placing a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

The entire gang sat around Sheldon and Leonard's apartment, Cylestia now catching into the routine of her friends' lives. She sat in her new spot beside Sheldon, always sitting slightly closer to him than to whoever was on the other side. It was always a joy when Penny decided she wanted to squish in between her and Howard, thus forcing Cylestia to sit directly against Sheldon. Unfortunately this didn't happen often seeing as Howard kept hitting on Penny at every possible chance.

Sunday was typical as always and Cylestia walked in through the door after her morning weekend ritual of a run, shower and healthy breakfast. The seat in between Sheldon and Howard was already empty, waiting for her to occupy it. "Good afternoon, everyone."

A mix of greetings were exchanged as Cylestia sat down beside Sheldon, looking at him with a smile. Raj whispered into Howard's ear and handed him an orange bottle.

"Raj says this is all that's left from the test medication he took before." Howard explained, handing her the bottle. Cylestia studied the label, smiling and looking over at Raj.

"Sweetheart, did you know that you actually can talk to women?" She began, looking at the confused Indian man staring at her. All eyes were on her as she offered her explanation. "Penny and I are here, yet you are whispering to Howard. That is technically talking. You just lack speaking to us directly. You're shy."

She smiled as Raj stared down at his lunch, and she leaned over to set a hand on his shoulder. Howard was pleased to see she had to lean across him to do so. Sheldon in the meantime had the perfect view of her waist down in tight black shorts. "I'll give these to Doctor Gallagher. However you can't be cured just by medical means. With your permission I wouldn't mind having a session with you, and I know you won't need any alcohol for that. If you can talk to me, you should be one step closer."

Raj stared at her, amazed that this woman was so confident that she could get him to speak. He really wanted to be able to talk to women, and to have a girlfriend and make someone his wife someday. He couldn't do it purely with alcohol. He attempted to say something back to her, but all that came out was a little squeak. Cylestia smiled, rubbing her hand on his sleeve. Raj settled for nodding furiously.

She pulled away and sat back into the couch, her arm grazing against Sheldon's. "So," Leonard said after a few seconds too long of silence. "The graduates are coming tomorrow."

"Ah, the young minds of physics that are nothing more than satisfactory but alas are the future of our world." Sheldon muttered, biting into his food.

"Graduates?" Cylestia inquired, simply leaning back and touching Sheldon's arm with her own as everyone else ate. She herself wasn't hungry.

"Yeah, these graduate students from across the university come and listen to lectures and stuff like that." Leonard explained briefly.

"Ah, I can see why that interests you, Doctor Cooper." Cylestia nodded.

"Yeah just make sure you don't bring another woman home." Howard snapped and Cylestia stiffened, which everyone seemed to notice.

"He…brought a woman home?" She asked and Sheldon even froze under the change of her voice.

"Well, yeah, she was a graduate student who kept insisting that she could help him prove string theory." Leonard explained, trying to pass it off as an innocent thing. Everyone in that room currently was wanting Cylestia and Sheldon to get together, and knowing Sheldon, he could use all the help he could get.

"Surely she only came one night?" Cylestia asked and Penny shook her head, making her raise her eyebrows and stare at Sheldon, who bit into another forkful of food.

"Nothing happened, it's Sheldon." Howard insisted. "She slept on the couch, from what Leonard told me."

"She slept here?!" Cylestia repeated in a shocked tone. Penny began shaking her head again, setting her plate down.

Sheldon turned to Cylestia, looking purely innocent. "Yes she did. I'm grateful as well, seeing as I got one step closer to proving string theory. Ramona was very nice and beneficial to my work all up to the point where she requested we share credit, in which I kicked her out."

"Beneficial, was she?" Cylestia repeated in disbelief.

"Sheldon's unable to grasp the concept that when a woman who's finally tolerable of him begins getting angry, that he shuts up." Penny spoke up.

Cylestia pursed her lips, staring at Sheldon with a cold stare. The man put his plate down, turning to look at her and opening his mouth to say more before he caught onto her hostile glare.

Everyone was quiet before Cylestia spoke in a deadly tone. "I should stay in my apartment. I'm on call following up on Jenna Drowski's condition." With that she rose and swiftly left the room, everyone calming down and glaring at Sheldon as the man stared at the closed door.

"What did I do?"


	16. Pleasant Surprise

**Happy New Year, everyone! Enjoy~**

* * *

After a long talk with Penny and the others, involving lots of yelling and scolding, Sheldon finally understood the situation. Raj had even popped open a bottle of beer to join in on the yelling.

"So Cylestia is mad because I admitted to allowing Ramona to stay in our apartment?" Sheldon repeated.

"Yes!" Penny screeched. "You were bragging to her about it!"

"I didn't have that intention."

"Who cares?!" Penny continued. "You're pushing her to feel hurt because she's absolutely jealous!"

"Jealous?" Sheldon repeated. "Why would Doctor Rose be jealous of Ramona?"

"Sheldon, she likes you!" Leonard spoke, rubbing his fingers on his temple.

"You've got to be blind to not be able to see that!" Raj agreed. "It's the cutest thing ever! But no, Sheldon Cooper just had to be a dumbass and make her cry because he couldn't learn to shut the fuck up!"

"She did not cry." Sheldon defended.

"She made an excuse to go back to her apartment rather than spend the day with us, like she usually does these days." Howard said.

"But she has a very plausible reason for staying in her apartment." Sheldon explained. "Jenna Drowski is a patient that Cylestia more or less introduced me to on Friday. She had to help her when her medications mixed harmfully with her sedation and needed to be mentally calm."

"She still made up that story to get away from you." Penny said. "She needed to get away from your bullshit! So you, mister, are gonna go up to her apartment and apologize!"

"And no talking about Ramona!" Raj exclaimed. "I don't like that girl, she's scary. And you're stupid for not seeing that before."

Sheldon rolled his eyes before getting up from the kitchen table, heading out the door.

Cylestia popped a pill into her mouth, washing it down with water and placing the lid back on the bottle prescribed for her. Sheldon's knocks came from her door and she rolled her eyes, shoving the bottle into the closest drawer in her kitchen before calling for him to enter.

"I have come to apologize for my earlier outbursts regarding the graduate student that was fond of my mind as well as me." Sheldon said immediately, standing in front of Cylestia. She crossed her arms, looking up at him. "It was wrong and it took me a while to figure that out."

"Did anything happen between you and this Ramona girl?" She asked, the venom obvious in her voice.

"No." Sheldon said immediately. "None at all. I hardly saw her as a romantic companion and in no universe will I ever. Besides, there is another woman I currently have my eye on."

"Oh really?" Cylestia raised a brow and dropped her arms, a ghost of a smile appearing on her face.

Sheldon grinned back. "You of course would know, Doctor Rose."

"And that, I do, Doctor Cooper."

* * *

After the lectures were finished for the graduate students, Sheldon sat again in the cafeteria, talking to the three friends around him. Many of the female students eyed him and Leonard shook his head, wishing that he could have tried to convince Cylestia to ditch work and stay with Sheldon at Caltech for the next few days.

"I think the cafeteria should at least upgrade the quality of their food when special guests come." Raj complained as he pushed the mush of food on his plate around with his fork.

"If they did that, then they would have to upgrade their food almost all the time." Leonard observed.

"Then they might as well just upgrade it!" Howard exclaimed.

Raj made a squeak and everyone stared at him, Howard following his line of sight. "Oh lord no." He muttered.

"Uh oh." Leonard watched as a specific red head made her way through the mass of people, eyes scouting out for Sheldon before she saw their table and began to quickly make her way over. "Ramona's coming."

Sheldon stiffened, and remembered what conversation he and the others had before he went to go talk to Cylestia. Before he could do anything, Ramona sat down in the seat next to him. "Hello, Doctor Cooper!"

"Hello, Ramona." Sheldon said politely. "I see you have returned."

"Oh, I just can't keep myself away from your fabulous work." She gushed, and Leonard almost threw his food back up.

"Yes, well, if you excuse me, I need to relieve myself." Sheldon stood and abruptly left, spending two minutes pacing in the washroom. He didn't want to be rude and out of character but he also didn't want a repeat of last year with Ramona forcing her way into his home, which would be devastating to Cylestia and that was the last thing he wanted.

After careful planning, Sheldon decided he would act sick, and began walking back towards the group. Ramona's eyes lit up and she grinned, watching him walk over before a female voice caught everyone's attention. "Hi, sweetie!" Cylestia called, clad in a tight black dress with a dark purple blazer over top of it, the sleeves rolled up. Her usual straight, black hair was in curls, and her black stilettos clicked against the marble floor. Every single head in the room turned, stares from every single man watching her. Leonard, Howard and Raj stared with their mouths open, having never had seen Cylestia look like she did now.

Cylestia grabbed onto the front of Sheldon's shirt, pulling him towards her and smashing his lips onto hers, her other hand reaching around and grabbing the back of his neck, tangling in his hair. He was surprised and she bit on his lip, making him close his eyes and return the kiss. It was heated, just like the ones they shared when Cylestia had a sudden burst of sexual need that was never fully satisfied just from dry humping and caresses.

Sheldon immediately forgot where they were and he snaked his hand around her waist, his other one grazing against her bottom slightly, feeling the smooth fabric and how tight it was against her body. Her tongue slid into his mouth, flicking against his in a passionate dance and she pulled away, sucking on his lower lip as she did so.

The couple stared at each other in the eye and Sheldon saw how truly beautiful she was, her curled hair covered her face slightly and he brushed it behind her ear, the two wrapped in an embrace. Everyone was staring at them, surprised beyond belief that Sheldon Cooper was the man that this beautiful and sexy woman wanted to see. Leonard, Raj and Howard were staring as well, their mouths turning up into grins.

Ramona had her jaw dropped, jealousy and disbelief boiling up in her. This woman was far more beautiful and appealing than her and she had captured the man she wanted!

"I thought you were working today." Sheldon observed, staring at Cylestia.

She leaned up to peck their lips together, moving her hands to play with the hem of his shirt. "Well, I was sitting in my office and had this sudden…_urge_ to see you." She said seductively, quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear. It wasn't hard, seeing as the entire cafeteria was silent. "I just couldn't stay away."

"Will you ever have the strength to last one day without me, Doctor Rose?" Sheldon asked with a smile, everyone even more surprised that his tone sounded flirty as well. This was a side of Sheldon that no one even knew he had.

"I guess we'll never know, because I _always_ come for what I _desperately want_." She smirked in her seductive tone he knew all too well. For added emphasis on the last two words, she leaned down slightly, making it look as if she was going to go down on him before giggling and wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug.

"Doctor Cooper, who _is _this woman?!" Ramona broke the silence by screaming.

The couple broke away from their embrace, Cylestia moving to stand besides Sheldon with her arm wrapped around his waist, Sheldon keeping his hand on the small of her back. "Ah, Cylestia, this is Ramona. Ramona, this is Doctor Cylestia Rose."

Ramona stood, staring at Cylestia with her jaw dropped. Why would he go for her anyways? She obviously had an interest in him before this other British woman came along. "I suggest you close your mouth before you attract flies." Cylestia smirked and the three men at the table had to fight back the urge to break out into hysterical laughter.

Ramona crossed her arms. "And what is it, exactly that you do, Doctor Rose?" She snapped.

"I'm the head of clinical psychology at Grayson Sanatorium." Cylestia said and looked at Ramona up and down, who was dressed in jeans and an oversized sweater. "And you…are a graduate student."

Ramona sneered. "Yes, I am a graduate student. I study in the same field as Doctor Cooper does; physics."

"Yes, I am quite aware of what type of field my boyfriend specializes in." Cylestia rolled her eyes, putting stress on the word 'boyfriend'. Sheldon was surprised but hid his shock. They weren't boyfriend and girlfriend officially. What was she planning?

Ramona seemed at a loss for words and kept opening and closer her mouth, stuttering out random sounds before Cylestia grabbed Sheldon's hands, turning to him but allowing for Ramona, Leonard, Raj and Howard to still listen. "Are you doing anything at all today? Seeing as the lectures with the graduate students are finished," she said this with a purposefully bored tone. "I do believe you're off."

"I need to do research in my office." Sheldon said, not catching on to what she was saying.

"That's right!" Ramona snapped and smacked Cylestia's hand away from Sheldon's, grasping his own. Cylestia glared at the girl and Sheldon had a disgusted look on his face, immediately pushing Ramona away. The girl had a shocked look and she looked at Cylestia, frozen under her stare.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to lay the _fuck off another woman's man_?" She snarled in a deadly tone. Ramona was rendered speechless. "You lay one more mother fucking finger on _my _Sheldon Cooper and I will have you mentally put down in two seconds flat."

Everyone was once again quiet as Cylestia turned back to Sheldon, reaching over the table and immediately sanitizing the one hand that Ramona touched, the three men about ready to explode from contained laughter.

"Now," Cylestia looked up at the blue eyes she loved dearly. "If you insist on staying in your office, I propose I go with you, so I can…offer some assistance."

Her seductive tone was back and Sheldon finally understood that she was making a show for everyone else. Who was he to deny a beautiful woman? Her seductive charm was turning on every single man, and Sheldon felt pride that everyone knew she was his, even though she wasn't. He wanted her to be.

"What do you propose we do, Doctor Rose?" He asked in his attempt at a seductive tone as well, Cylestia biting her lip and letting in a sharp intake of breath. He smirked, knowing that he'd done it correctly.

"Why tell you when I can show you?" She whispered in his ear, taking the opportunity to lick the lobe lightly.

"No other time than the present." Sheldon said and took her hand, immediately leading her out of the cafeteria.

Cylestia grinned as she heard Leonard, Howard and Raj burst out into laughter as Ramona ran past them and out the doors.


End file.
